Lonely Series
by JL.Lightning25
Summary: Hanya kisah dua orang kesepian yang berasal dari dunia yang berbeda dan tak sengaja dipertemukan oleh takdir yang terikat. Sanggupkah keduanya bertahan untuk saling melengkapi? (Hunkai and The Others!) Fiction Series!
1. The Lonely Stone

**The Lonely Stone (HUNKAI)**

 **Genre : Romance/Family**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pairing : HunKai (As Main Pair FOR THIS CHAPTER)**

 **WARNING : BL, GS (for Mommies), AU, OOC, TYPO, ALUR CEPAT, GAJE, NO BASH PLEASE, Crossdressing, Death Chara, SERIES ONE SHOOT**

 **ALL CHARA ARE NOT BELONG TO ME, BUT STORY IS MINE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **For anyone Who such a great help, terimakasih untuk semua readers yang selalu membaca, memberikan review, dan senior-senior.. Terimakasih untuk semuanya...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **Hanya kisah dua orang kesepian yang berasal dari dunia yang berbeda dan tak sengaja dipertemukan oleh takdir yang terikat. Sanggupkah keduanya bertahan untuk saling melengkapi?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

Ku rasa aku akan mati..

Mati, ya mati di atas tumpukan bunga-bunga sakura yang berjatuhan di musim semi.

Tapi tak apa, tak apa jika aku harus mati di sini. Mungkin inilah akhir dari kehidupan seorang ketua mafia seperti aku.

Aku akan menyusul ayah, ayahku yang tewas di ruang kerjanya dengan luka tembak tepat di jantung.

Aku meringis, rasa sakit di perutku semakin menjadi. Timah panas yang menembus perutku membuat aku ingin cepat-cepat mati. Ya, dibandingkan merasakan sakit seperti ini lebih baik aku mati.

"Tuan..Tuan" suara lembut itu.

Aku membuka kedua mataku, mendapati seorang namja dengan yukata putih membalut tubuhnya.

"Tuan..apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku tersenyum lirih.

Tidakah dia lihat jika aku sedang sekarat?

"K..Kau terluka" katanya.

"A..aku"

"Jangan banyak bergerak! Aku akan menolongmu"

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **THE FIRST SIGHT (BAB 1)**

...

 **Author POV**

"Dia bangun" kata seorang laki-laki tua. Di sebelahnya ada seorang wanita yang juga sudah memasuki usia lansia menatap ke arah seorang pria muda yang baru saja membuka kelopak matanya—perlahan.

"Wah, hyung ini tampan sekali" teriak seorang anak kecil yang duduk tepat di hadapan Sehun—lelaki muda yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur panjangnya, sambil merintih perih.

"sst, jangan berisik, Jongdae" Wanita tua itu mengingatkan. Anak kecil bernama Jongdae itu merenggut lucu, tapi kemudian beranjak dari duduknya berlari kecil keluar kamar.

' _Jongin hyung..Jongin hyung.. hyung tampannya sudah bangun'_ begitulah teriakan nyaring yang terdengar dari rumah tradisional itu.

"kau tak apa, anak muda?" tanya lelaki tua itu.

Sehun mencoba bangun dari futon—dimana ia berbaring. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Tapi kemudian, "dimana ini?" tanyanya, serak.

Yeoja tua yang masih memiliki gurat-gurat cantik di wajahnya itu tersenyum simpul. "Tenanglah, anak muda" yeoja tua itu berkata. "nanti lukamu akan terasa semakin sakit"

"Dae, pelan-pelan saja!" suara halus itu berseru.

"Hyung, jangan lelet! Nanti hyung tampan itu luka lagi, bagaimana?"

Seorang namja bertubuh ramping dengan yukata berwarna biru berjalan perlahan, dengan seorang anak kecil yang menggandeng tangannya dan tak berhenti berceloteh.

"Nenek..nenek..nenek" anak kecil itu memanggil sang nenek. Yeoja tua itu tersenyum, ia berjalan mendekati cucunya dan berkata, "jangan mengganggu, Dae! Hyung ini butuh istirahat"

...

Kim Jongin..

Seorang namja berkulit tan, dengan tubuh rampingnya yang selalu dibalut Yukata-Yukata indah.

Wajahnya yang manis, surai hitam kecoklatannya, serta poni mangkuknya yang menutupi dahinya. Tak ada yang tidak mengenalnya, semua di desa nelayan ini mengenal remaja 18 tahun itu dengan sangat baik.

Namja baik hati dan gemar menolong orang itu tinggal dengan kakek dan nenek Kim, kedua pengasuhnya yang telah mengasuhnya sejak ia masih sangat kecil.

Ia putra dari seorang pengusaha budidaya ikan laut yang amat kaya raya. Nyaris semua kapal-kapal kecil di desa ini milik ayahnya yang tampan asal negeri China. perawakannya yang tinggi dengan aksen yang aneh, serta wajahnya yang blasteran bule itu membuat Wu Yifan mudah dikenali oleh masyrakat setempat.

Ibunya Kim Kyungsoo adalah istri kedua Yifan, sementara di lain tempat Yifan memiliki seorang istri lainnya yang amat ia cintai. Sebut ia Wu Junmyeon, si yeoja cantik yang selalu mendapatkan segalanya dari lelaki tampan itu.

Sayangnya Junmyeon bukan yeoja yang sempurna. Dia divonis mengidap kanker rahim sehingga rahimnya pun harus diangkat dan tak bisa memiliki anak. Itulah sebabnya mengapa Yifan dipaksa menikahi putri seorang makelar tambak asal pulau Jeju oleh para tetua klan.

Kyungsoo memberikannya dua orang putra. Kim Jongin, dan si kecil Jongdae yang sekarang sudah berusia 8 tahun. Itu artinya sudah 8 tahun Kyungsoo pergi, meninggalkan mereka semua untuk selama-lamanya.

Yeoja mungil dengan mata bulatnya yang indah itu adalah seorang yeoja yang tangguh. Berani mengorbankan nyawanya demi putra bungsunya. Jongin selalu mengingat ungkapan indah yang kerap kali ibunya katakan tentang kehidupan. Salah satunya seperti ini: _Kebahagian itu kecil seperti batu pasir, sementara kesedihan itu sebesar batu karang._

Orang-orang Jeju adalah orang-orang yang tabah dan mampu bertahan dalam situasi yang sulit. Mereka selalu belajar dari pengalaman keras yang pernah mereka rasakan pada masa perang dulu.

"Mengapa kau menolongku?"

Kedua tangannya yang sedang menata makanan di meja lipat kecil itu terhenti. Ia mendongak, dan mendapati tatapan dingin dari namja yang 5 hari lalu ia tolong. Saat itu Jongin hendak mengantar bubur Jeonbokjuk untuk nenek Noh yang sedang sakit. Lalu

mendapati seorang namja terkapar tak berdaya di atas kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura dengan luka tembak di perut.

"Maaf?"

Sehun memasuki satu tangannya ke dalam Hakama yang ia kenakan. Ia tatap terus laki-laki manis yang tengah menata makanan di hadapannya. "Kau tidak mengenalku" katanya.

"tapi ibuku selalu menasihatiku agar selalu menolong sesama" Jongin duduk bersimpuh. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"kau bahkan tidak tahu bahaya apa yang tengah mengincarmu" Sehun tersenyum meremehkan.

"memang" katanya, perlahan. "tapi aku tidak akan menyesal telah menolong tuan"

"makanlah" Jongin tersenyum, meminta agar namja tampan di depannya itu bersedia untuk memakan jeonbokjuk hangat buatan nenek Kim.

Sehun segera memakan bubur hangat itu. dia tidak mau bertingkah sok menahan lapar, karena nyatanya dia sangat kelaparan dan membutuhkan energinya kembali untuk beranjak dari atas futon.

Melihat Sehun yang sudah memakan buburnya. Jongin berdiri, hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Namamu" Sehun berseru.

Jongin membatu, kemudian berbalik badan. "Kim Jongin" jawabnya.

"Sehun"

Jongin mengangguk.

Ia membungkuk hormat dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri untuk lebih leluasa menikmati jeonbokjuk-nya.

.

.

.

"Hyung"

"hmm?"

Jongdae kecil semakin merapatkan pelukannya pada tubuh ramping sang kakak yang terasa begitu hangat. Jika hatinya merasa tak tenang, kakaknya akan menghibur Jongdae dan memeluknya ketika tidur.

Jongin juga akan menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur yang selalu ibu mereka nyanyikan. Tapi sayangnya Jongdae tak pernah mendengar nyanyian merdu itu dari bibir sang ibu. Ia hanya mendengarkan apa yang Jongin ceritakan tentang ibu mereka yang cantik dan baik hati.

"apa ibu juga merindukan kita?" tanyanya.

"Jika Jongdae selalu merindukan ibu, ibu juga akan merindukan Jongdae" jawabnya.

Ini pertanyaan yang wajar, karena diantara mereka berdua hanya Jongin sajalah yang sempat diasuh lama oleh ibu mereka. Sementara saat Jongdae lahir, Kyungsoo meninggal dunia—tepatnya beberapa menit Jongdae lahir.

"Jongdae selalu rindu ibu" katanya. "Jongdae juga selalu berdoa pada Tuhan supaya ibu selalu berada di surga" dia berkata polos.

Jongin tersenyum simpul. Senyumnya mirip sekali ibu mereka. Sementara Jongdae cenderung mirip ayah mereka, dan sedikit dipadukan wajah ibunya. Sehingga wajah Jongdae terlihat manis dan menggemaskan. Andai dia mirip ayahnya, pasti dia akan memiliki wajah tampan dengan sedikit ekpresi dan jarang sekali tersenyum.

"Apa Jongdae kesepian?" tanya Jongin. Dia takut adiknya merasakan kesepian seperti yang pernah Jongin rasakan saat kecil dulu. Ayah mereka nyaris tak pernah ada waktu untuk berkunjung. Dan Jongin kecil selalu bermain dengan ibunya di halaman rumah mereka yang sejuk.

Jongdae menggeleng pelan. Ia tatap wajah manis kakaknya dengan senyum riang seperti biasa. "Karena kan ada Jongin hyung yang mirip ibu. Makanya aku tidak merasa kesepian"

Ucapan itu membuat Jongin menahan tetesan airmata haru. Dia tak mau Jongdae mengira jika ia sedang menangis. Karena terakhir kali ia menangis, adalah saat ayah mereka mengabaikan Jongin saat pesta minum teh. Saat itu Jongin menangis di kamarnya, Jongdae kecil yang baru berusia 3 tahun itu berlari dan merusak peralatan minum teh di rumah ayah mereka dan menghancurkan pesta tersebut. itulah sebabnya Jongin tak mau sembarangan menangis di hadapan adik kecilnya.

"hyung cantik mirip ibu" kata Jongdae. Ia menenggelamkan kepala kecilnya pada dada sang kakak. Mencari kehangatan yang selalu ia sukai dari segala hal yang dimiliki oleh sang kakak.

Jongin mengusap penuh kasih punggung sempit itu. Perlahan mata sempit Jongdae tertutup sambil mengemut ibu jarinya. Itu sangat menggemaskan, dan selalu membuat Jongin mengecup gemas wajah imut adiknya.

"sleep well, Jongdae-ah" ucap Jongin, mengecup singkat kening adiknya.

...

Malam ini Jongin tak bisa tidur.

Sementara Jongdae sudah tertidur nyenyak di dalam kamar dengan boneka bebek kuning kesayangannya. Jongin merasa aneh, ini sudah pukul 12 malam. Seharusnya dia merasa kantuk dan terlelap di samping sang adik.

Tapi kali ini ia malah duduk di teras belakang rumahnya dengan jeruk hangat. Sambil menatap langit malam dengan berjuta kelap-kelip bintang. Dia tidak merasa kedinginan, karena mengenakan mantel milik ibunya saat masih muda dulu.

Dia begitu bangga pada ibunya. Bahkan saking bangganya Jongin selalu ingin terlihat sama dengan sang ibu. Dengan menggunakan yukata-yukata milik ibunya, serta beberapa hakama peninggalan sang ibu saat ibunya masih tinggal di Pulau Hokaido.

Dia akan terlihat manis, dan berkali-kali berhasil membuat beberapa rekan kerja ayahnya berdecak kagum melihat paras rupawannya. Pernah sekali ada yang mencoba meminangnya, namun Yifan menolak. Dia tidak mau Jonginnya menikahi namja yang menurutnya tidak pantas untuk putra manisnya itu.

"ku pikir hanya aku yang tidak bisa tidur"

Jongin menoleh, mendapati Oh Sehun tengah berjalan tertatih mendekatinya. Namja tampan itu pun mendudukan bokongnya di samping Jongin. Kruk yang ia gunakan tadi ia sandarkan pada tiang penyangga rumah tradisional ini.

"Sehun-ssi" Jongin sebut nama itu. "kenapa belum tidur?"

Namja itu menoleh.

"kau sendiri juga belum tidur" berkata santai. Namun suaranya masih terdengar serak. Dan perban putih masih melilit perutnya. Jongin baru mengganti lilitan perban itu tadi sore.

"aku tidak bisa tidur" Jongin berkata pelan. Kalimat ini sebenarnya tidak perlu, karena Sehun sendiri pun sudah melihat hal itu. Ia juga tidak bisa tidur, karena kebiasaannya selalu terjaga di malam hari dan apabila siang hari, Sehun akan terlelap di kamar apartmentnya (di Seoul) dengan begitu nyenyak dan terbangun di sore hari.

Melihat Jongin dan keluarganya—serta beberapa penduduk desa yang masih mempertahankan kebiasaan adat. Sehun jadi merasakan jaman Jaeseon yang sama sekali belum pernah ia rasakan. Tapi selama di Daepo, Sehun jadi merasakan bagaimana hidup sederhana di desa yang mayoritasnya bekerja sebagai nelayan.

"kau menyulitkan aku" kata Sehun. Ini adalah sesuatu yang dapat dimengerti oleh dirinya sendiri, namun tidak dengan Jongin. Namja 18 tahun itu menoleh dan menatap Sehun dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau sudah menolongku" dia berkata, tak panjang, namun bisa menjelaskan jika sebenarnya Sehun sama sekali tidak ingin Jongin menolongnya saat itu.

"kenapa?" tanya Jongin. "kau bisa mati jika aku tak menolongmu"

Sehun menutup kedua matanya, merasakan angin malam menerpa lembut wajahnya. "itu lebih baik" ujarnya.

Jongin terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Sehun-ssi"

"Aku sudah tak punya alasan untuk hidup"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Jika kau tak punya alasan, mengapa tidak mencoba membuat alasan sendiri?"

Dia pun berpikir, tentang Sehun yang menginginkan kematiannya. Padahal akan lebih baik jika ia memperbaiki kesalahannya dan menabung amal akhirat nanti. Namun Jongin tidak akan sanggup berkhotbah seperti Father Cha, dan bertingkah seolah dirinya yang paling benar.

"kau benar" Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"tapi butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk menemukan sebuah alasan" dia berkata lagi.

Sehun bukan orang yang pendiam, bukan juga orang yang banyak bicara. Jadi ia tak perlu canggung untuk mengajak namja muda itu untuk berbincang-bincang menghabiskan malam mereka. Jongin pun juga menduga, jika dibandingkan orang-orang yang selalu menunjukan kepintaran mereka, Sehun adalah orang-orang yang selalu mencari fakta-fakta menarik atau pun alasan selama ia hidup. Dia tipe yang menarik, karena tak ada namja seperti Sehun di desa Daepo.

"Ya, aku paham" Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jeruk hangatnya masih sisa setengah, dan sudah agak berembun yang pertanda airnya sudah tidak hangat lagi.

Sehun menyunggingkan senyum getir, seolah kehilangan harapan. "saat kau menolongku" ada jeda di antara kalimatnya.

Jongin menoleh ke arah Sehun, menatap kedua maniks hitam nan tajam itu. "mengapa kau tidak membawaku ke rumah sakit?" Sehun bertanya. Ia pikir setelah aksi penembakan itu, ia akan mati. Tapi entah berapa lama ia menutup matanya dan ketika terbangun ia mendapati tubuhnya menggunakan celana hakama dan lilitan-lilitan perban di sekitar pinggangnya.

Jongin membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Ku rasa kau tahu siapa aku" katanya, mendengus pelan.

Jongin meremas-remas kecil jemari-jemari tangannya. itu adalah kebiasaannya sejak kecil jika dihadapkan oleh sesuatu yang membuatnya gugup.

"Kalau aku membawamu ke rumah sakit, pihak polisi akan tahu siapa dirimu" Jongin berkata pelan.

Sehun mengangguk. Padahal jika waktu itu Jongin membawanya ke rumah sakit sekalipun Sehun juga tak mengapa. Paling-paling ia hanya akan mendekam dijeruji besi setelah mengatakan siapa sebenarnya dia. Hidup bebas pun juga percuma, tak ada lagi panutan yang amat ia hormati selama ini.

"banyak orang-orang yang bukan penduduk Daepo ditemukan tewas terdampar di pantai" Jongin mulai bercerita. Penduduk desa Daepo sudah tidak kaget lagi kalau menemukan mayat terdampar. Seperti mati dibunuh, mati tenggelam, atau pun memang sengaja dibuang di tepi pantai. Itu semua tak pernah jauh-jauh dari kasus mafia.

"jadi saat kau menemukanku kau sudah tahu siapa aku?" Sehun merasa agak bingung, namun tidak terkejut. Hidupnya sejak kecil memang tak pernah berjalan mulus-mulus saja dan tanpa masalah. Tapi jika _pack-pack_ mafia tahu dimana keberadaannya dan siapa yang telah menolongnya, Jongin pasti akan dibunuh. Tidak hanya Jongin, bahkan suami istri Kim dan juga adik kecil Jongin yang sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa.

Jongin mengangguk pelan.

Iris kelam Sehun membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sehun bukan salah satu penduduk Daepo, dan Jongin tahu betul itu. Tapi Jongin sama sekali tidak peduli—tidak takut juga. Karena baginya, menolong hidup orang lain sudah menjadi kewajibannya yang memang putra dari mendiang seorang dokter baik hati di desa itu.

"Aku tidak perlu mengatakan siapa sebenarnya aku, karena ku yakin kau tahu siapa aku"

"Bahkan jika aku harus mati, aku tidak takut" Jongin berkata. Dari tadi ia hanya mendengarkan Sehun yang berbicara tentang kekonyolannya yang telah menyelamatkan seorang mafia.

Sehun menatap maniks hitam kecoklatan itu. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa seperti orang bodoh ketika matanya menatap mata Jongin. Diusianya yang baru 26 tahun, sama sekali belum berpengalaman seperti ayahnya.

Senyum Jongin yang sering terlihat seperti kata minta maaf untuk segala sesuatu yang bahkan bukan kesalahannya mampu menggugah perasaan namja berkulit pucat itu. "aku minta maaf telah membawa kesulitan untuk kalian" ucap Sehun.

Jongin menggelengan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak..Tidak seperti itu" sahutnya. "Aku senang membantu anda, Sehun-ssi"

...

 _(Gangnam Gu, Seoul—Malam Hari)_

"Hey, Chan..Chan..Apa kau dengar aku?"

Lagi-lagi dia harus berdecak kesal. Tubuh mungilnya harus dibalut pakaian minim wanita yang dan membuatnya menggigil. Belum lagi remasan-remasan dari tangan jahil terus ia dapati selama ia berusaha menemukan sosok namja bertubuh jangkung yang entah berada dimana.

"Chan..Chan..Kau dengar aku ti—eunggh" seseorang meremas bokong sintalnya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ponselnya nyaris terlepas andai ia tidak menggenggamnya erat.

Ia menoleh, mendapati seorang ahjussi berwajah mesum menatap ke arahnya. "Hey, manis" sapanya.

Andai dia tidak menggunakan dress merah yang minim seperti ini, sudah ia tendang selangkangan lelaki berumur itu.

Pak tua itu berniat meremas kembali bokongnya. Namun secepat kilat seorang namja menarik pergelangan tangannya dan mengendusi leher putihnya. "aku mencarimu, sayang" bisiknya.

Lelaki berumur itu terlihat salah tingkah.

Belum lagi ketika tatapan tajam namja jangkung itu membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Matanya menatap 'mine' itu dengan begitu tajam. Sehingga membuat lelaki tua itu buru-buru pergi dari hadapan mereka.

"sial, kemana saja kau tadi?" dia nyaris menampar wajah tampan itu.

"aku harus menemani yeoja mabuk itu agar tidak ada namja brengsek yang memperkosanya. Aku minta maaf, Baek" ucapnya.

Baekhyun..

Namja yang sedang ber-crossdressing itu terlihat kesal. "kau melindungi seorang perempuan dari pria hidung belang, tapi kau membiarkan aku nyaris ditiduri pria hidung belang" ia berdecak kesal.

Park Chanyeol terkekeh geli. "tapi aku menyelamatkanmu, kan? Kenapa masih marah"

"konyol" Baekhyun mendesis pelan. "lepaskan tanganmu dari pinggangku!" serunya.

Mata bulat Chanyeol menyipit saat dia tertawa. Ia masih enggan melepas dekapannya pada pinggang ramping Baekhyun. Ia malah sengaja menggesekan selangkangannya yang agak menggembung itu pada selangkangan Baekhyun.

"sial, kau hard" Katanya, nyaris memekik.

Klub malam seperti ini memang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang mabuk yang menggila di lantai dansa. Bahkan jika Baekhyun memekik saja pun tidak masalah, toh tak ada yang mendengar.

"Heheh" tertawa polos.

"Tau begini biar Yixing hyung saja yang menemaniku" dia menggerutu kesal.

...

Jongdae menemani sang kakak yang tengah menjemur pakaian di halaman belakang rumah mereka. Bocah cilik itu berlarian ke sana kemari dengan air sabun yang ia mainkan dan membuatnya menjadi gelembung-gelembung kecil.

"hyung, lihat ini!" Jongdae berseru, ia telah berhasil meniup gelembung sabun besar yang mengawang di atas udara.

Sang kakak tersenyum manis, mengingatkan adiknya untuk berhati-hati agar tidak tersandung. 12 tahun yang lalu Jongin juga seperti itu, memainkan gelembung sabun sementara ibunya yang cantik tengah menjemur pakaian.

Dibandingkan seorang kakak, Jongin lebih terlihat seperti ibunya Jongdae karena perbedaan usia yang lumayan jauh. Jongdae yang manja dan memiliki tubuh mungil pun selalu dikira anaknya Jongin, bilamana keduanya pergi ke pasar.

"Jangan terlalu mencemaskannya" Ujar Sehun, yang tiba-tiba saja datang dari arah pintu. Kruk menyangga tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Sehun-ssi" Jongin terlihat khawatir, Sehun belum benar-benar sembuh. Lengannya yang tanpa hakama, sementara lengan panjang hakama itu menjuntai lemas ke bawah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" katanya. Jongin membantu Sehun untuk duduk di saung kayu dimana kebiasaan kakek Kim duduk dan membuat jaring ikannya sendiri.

Jongin tidak mau mengoreksi pendapat Sehun yang menganggapnya terlalu panik. Karena nyatanya dia memang selalu mengkhawatirkan orang lain. "dibandingkan adik, dia lebih terlihat seperti anakmu" kata Sehun, dia mungkin bermaksud bercanda, namun tak ada tawa di wajahnya.

"Ah, begitu ya" Jongin menunduk malu.

Wajah Jongin sangat manis dan terlihat terawat. Tak jauh beda dari anak-anak konglomerat di Kota Seoul. Namun bedanya Jongin masih terlihat begitu polos dan Sehun berani bertaruh, jika Jongin belum pernah bepergian kemana pun selain ke pasar Seogwipo.

"kami memang berbeda jauh" katanya, malu-malu.

Jongin bukan hanya kakak, tapi memang sudah menjadi ibu kedua Jongdae yang selalu membantu nenek Kim merawat adiknya sejak kecil. Sehun tak kan mau bertanya, bagaimana rasanya menjadi kakak sekaligus seorang ibu. Dia pikir tidaklah penting mengulik kehidupan pribadi seseorang yang telah berbaik hati menyelematkan hidupmu dan merawat lukamu dengan penuh welas asih.

"Sehun-ssi"

"hm?"

"Apa kau sudah makan?"

Siang begini kota besar seperti Seoul sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Orang-orang akan terlihat membereskan urusannya masing-masing. Berlalu lalang dan terlihat tak peduli pada sekitar, sehingga membuat Sehun merasa aneh jika menemukan sosok perhatian seperti Jongin. Ini tidak biasanya untuk dirinya yang terbiasa hidup di kota besar yang jika merasa bosan baru akan mencari teman kencan di klub malam.

Seperti Bae Irene mungkin? Yeoja pertama yang ia kencani saat usianya baru 19. Irene mungkin jatuh cinta, atau merasa perlu memperhatikan Oh Sehun karena namja itu telah membayarnya. Sehingga akan mempedulikan Sehun tentang pakaian kotornya, makanannya, dan juga kebersihan apartment-nya.

Tapi Jongin berbeda.

Dia tak pernah merasa membayar Jongin untuk merawatnya. Jongin dengan secara sukarelawan bertingkah seperti pengasuh bayi besar seperti dirinya yang tengah terluka begini. Bahkan kalau ingat ponsel dan juga dompetnya yang hilang entah kemana, membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya, seperti; _Mau sampai kapan dia seperti ini terus?_

"pelan-pelan, Sehun-ssi" Jongin tertawa pelan, saat mendapati Sehun memakan sup rumput laut dan aneka lauk pauk serba seafood dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang elit. "lauknya tidak akan kemana-mana" katanya.

Nenek Kim tertawa geli melihatnya. Dia bilang, Sehun punya selera makan yang bagus dibandingkan adik kecil Jongin yang suka pilih-pilih makanan. Ini kali pertama mereka makan bersama di meja makan sambil duduk bersimpuh di atas tatami.

Keluarga ini begitu hangat, meskipun Sehun tahu jika suami istri Kim itu bukanlah keluarga kandung Jongin—melainkan hanya seperti pengasuh anak-anak dokter Kim Kyungsoo yang sudah meninggal dunia 8 tahun yang lalu.

Nenek Kim memasukan potongan kecil daging abalon matang ke dalam mangkuk Sehun dan Jongdae kecil bergantian. Jongdae merengek kekenyangan, padahal baru beberapa suap nasi masuk ke dalam perutnya.

"Dae, kau harus makan!" kata Kakek Kim. Dia salah satu nelayan tambak yang bekerja di bawah perintah Wu Yifan, ayah dari Kim bersaudara itu. "kalau kau tidak makan kau tidak akan tinggi seperti Sehun hyung"

"Ayo makan, Dae" Nenek Kim berusaha membujuk Jongdae.

Anak kecil memang seperti itu. susah sekali kalau sudah disuruh makan. Tapi Jongin selalu punya cara, seperti menyuapi adiknya makan dan menghabiskan makanannya.

"Kau harus makan" Sehun berkata, dia duduk tepat di samping Jongdae kecil. Tubuh kecilnya berada di tengah-tengah Jongin (di samping kirinya) dan Sehun yang berada di samping kanannya.

Jongdae menoleh, menatap hyung tampan (dia menyebutnya) dengan bibir yang mengerucut. "kalau tidak makan kau tidak bisa jadi namja yang kuat" kata lelaki 26 tahun itu.

Bocah 8 tahun itu terkejut mendengarnya. Buru-buru ia memasukan nasi ke dalam mulutnya sehingga pipinya menggembung penuh makanan.

"Wah, hebat sekali, nak Sehun" Nenek Kim berkata.

"dia harus disuapi dulu baru mau makan biasanya" Kakek Kim ikut menimpali.

Jongin tersenyum simpul melihatnya. Dia kembali menikmati sup rumput lautnya. Merasakan kelembutan tofu dan kuah kedelai yang beraroma khas. Ini adalah makanan favoritnya diantara makanan-makanan buatan nenek Kim.

...

Musim semi tidak pernah terasa sangat dingin di desa Daepo. Di desa yang penuh kehangatan inilah Sehun harus tinggal dan menghabiskan waktu pulihnya selama tak ada satupun anak buahnya yang mengetahui keberadaannya. Dia memang pergi ke Jeju tanpa pamitan, tepatnya saat pulang dari prosesi kremasi ayahnya, Sehun buru-buru ke Pulau Jeju setelah mengetahui kemana orang-orang yang telah menghabisi nyawa ayahnya.

Jika di Seoul ia bisa bertindak semaunya, atau tak pernah berinteraksi dengan tetangga—seperti bertegur sapa. Namun di Daepo dia tidak bisa seperti itu. dia mempelajari bagaimana cara tersenyum pada orang-orang sekitar dari Jongin, remaja baik hati yang ternyata banyak dikenal oleh tetangga-tetangganya.

Kakek dan Nenek Kim pun juga sangat dihormati di sini. Belum lagi Jongin yang sudah seperti seorang dokter, dia selalu dimintai pertolongan orang-orang sekitar jika ada yang terluka.

Pandangannya tentang orang-orang desa yang terisolasi ternyata salah. Nyatanya Jongin adalah anak dari seorang dokter berbakat dan mewarisi kepintaran ibunya yang gemar sekali belajar. Jongin suka buku, ada banyak buku-buku tebal nan usang yang tertata rapih di rak-rak buku besar di rumah ini. Itu semua milik dokter Kim (almarhumah) yang masih dibaca oleh putranya yang manis itu.

"Jongin"

Sehun dengan hakama abu-abu berjalan mendekat. Dilihatnya Jongin sedang menjahit sesuatu di teras rumah. Dan kalau ditelisik lebih mendalam lagi, ternyata mendiang kakeknya Jongin pernah menetap lama di Pulau Hokkaido sehingga nyaris beberapa pakaian yang muat ditubuh jangkungnya adalah hakama peninggalan laki-laki tua itu. Kakek kandung Jongin orangnya tinggi dan gagah, dia juga bukan asli Jeju melainkan pendatang dari Seoul—sama seperti dirinya. Kim Siwon namanya, seorang namja tampan dan bersahaja. Neneknya yang cantik bernama Kim Kibum, juga sudah meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu.

"hm?"

"Apa di sini tidak ada telepon rumah?" Sehun bertanya. Dia ingin menghubungi Chanyeol atau pun Yixing hyung, atau siapa saja yang bisa ia percayakan tentang keberadaannya di salah satu Desa di Seogwipo.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tapi ayahku ada" kata Jongin. Namja manis itu meletakan kain jahitannya di samping kanannya. "kau pasti rindu keluargamu ya" tebaknya. Matanya yang sayu menjadi sendu.

"Tidak" Sehun berkata cepat.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku bisa membawamu ke sana" ujarnya.

Sehun terlihat berpikir.

Dia tidak mau identitasnya sebagai mafia diketahui siapapun selain Jongin.

"Tapi hari sudah mulai petang" kata Sehun. Dia lihat warna jingga mulai mewarnai langit biru.

Jongin mendongak, benar juga.

Tapi ada Sehun bersamanya, dia rasa dia akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula sebagian penduduk desa Daepo juga sudah menggunakan listrik dan kebetulan jalur ke tempat penjagaan tambak ayahnya juga sudah dialiri listrik, sehingga malam pun tidak akan terlalu gelap.

"tunggu di sini" pintanya.

Sehun menurut, terdengar suara Jongin yang berpamitan dan suara rengekan Jongdae kecil yang ingin ikut. Jongin melarangnya, tapi Jongdae menangis. Akhirnya Jongin keluar dan sudah mengenakan mantel yang menutupi tubuhnya yang sudah dibalut yukata. Kemudian ada Jongdae yang sedang ia gandeng dengan wajahnya yang sembab.

"dia merengek minta ikut" kata Jongin.

"Tidak apa-apa"

Tiba-tiba saja Jongdae berlari dan memeluk pinggang Sehun. "Arrghh" Sehun merintih pelan, Jongdae kecil tak sengaja mengenai lukanya yang belum terlalu kering.

"Jongdae!" Seru Jongin.

Jongdae kecil ingin menangis. Tapi Sehun mengusap lembut kepalanya dan berkata jika ia baik-baik saja.

...

(Gangnam Gu, Seoul)

Zhang Yixing adalah dokter kepercayaan keluarga Oh sejak pertama kali ia lulus dari Universitas ternama di Kota Seoul. Dia anak yang pintar, dan mengingat hari dimana ia tengah kesusahan biaya hidup di kota besar—negara Orang. Ia dipertemukan oleh Oh Kyuhyun, seorang namja baik hati yang bersedia menolongnya dengan catatan jika sudah lulus nanti ia harus menemui Kyuhyun di alamat yang tertera.

Dan sebagai manusia yang tak pernah melupakan jasa orang lain. Yixing mendatangi alamat tersebut dan mengetahui jika selama ini, orang yang menolongnya adalah seorang alpha mafia yang sangat terkenal. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan meminta Yixing untuk bekerja menjadi seorang dokter keluarga untuknya dan juga putra semata wayangnya.

Kebutuhannya selalu tercukupi. Kyuhyun adalah orang yang konyol dengan selera humor yang tinggi meskipun nyatanya dia adalah seorang alpha mafia. Mungkin itulah sebabnya mengapa anak buahnya bersikap sungkan, dan setia padanya. Tapi suatu hari hal yang paling menyedihkan pun terjadi. Saat itu ia tengah bekerja menyelesaikan laporan-laporan bisnis halal—ditengah bisnis haram yang dikelola Oh Kyuhyun. Dan mendengar suara gaduh dari mansion besar itu. Namun saat ia masuk, beberapa butler dan maid berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari berondongan senjata orang-orang bertopeng. Dengan ilmu bela diri yang pernah ia pelajari saat di Changsa, diam-diam ia masuk ke dalam kamar Oh Kyuhyun dan mendapati namja 45 tahun itu sudah tewas dengan luka tembak di kepala dan di dada.

"Dia selamat" kata Yixing.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghela napas pelan. Saat ini beberapa anak buah dan pelayan yang masih hidup tinggal di Mansion besar Oh yang terletak di daerah Daegu.

"Syukurlah" Zitao, anggota termuda diantara mereka berkata.

"Kami sempat menghubungi ponsel dan melacak GPS-nya, tapi tidak bisa" Baekhyun, si namja cantik pun ikut menimpali.

Yixing meletakan dokumen-dokumen yang berhasil di kumpulkan oleh beberapa anak buah mengenai perkembangan yang terjadi di luar sana. "ponselnya hilang. Dia sempat teluka, tapi dia baik-baik saja saat ini" kata Yixing.

"apa kita harus menyusulnya? Dia seorang alpha sekarang" Chanyeol bertanya, wajahnya terlihat serius.

Yixing menggeleng, "Sehun meminta kita untuk tidak menyusulnya. Tunggu sampai benar-benar pulih, baru dia akan meminta kita untuk menyusulnya"

...

* * *

 **THE FIRST SIGHT (BAB 2)**

"Dia tidur" Sehun baru saja tiba di ruang tunggu. Sementara ia menelpon, Jongin dan adiknya menunggu di ruang tunggu sambil mengobrol dengan seorang resepsionis wanita bernama Nara.

"Oh, iya..tadi dia cerewet sekali" kata Jongin, seraya mengusap sayang rambut hitam Jongdae.

"mungkin Jongdae lelah" ujar Nara. Sambil tersenyum salah tingkah melihat Sehun.

Jongdae tertidur di pangkuan Jongin, sedangkan kedua kakinya berada di antara dua tempat duduk yang disediakan di ruang tunggu. "Dia tidak tidur siang tadi" timpal Jongin, berusaha mengangkat tubuh Jongdae.

"aku bisa menggendongnya" Sehun berkata, menawarkan diri untuk menggendong tubuh kecil Jongdae.

"Tapi lukamu"

"tidak apa-apa" kata Sehun. "lagipula dia kurus, dan tidak masalah bagiku"

Jongin melepas mantelnya dan memakaikannya pada tubuh kecil Jongdae supaya adiknya tidak kedinginan. Sehun benar-benar menggendong Jongdae di punggungnya. Sedikit meringis pelan, namun setelahnya dia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Mungkin Sehun benar, Jongdae terlalu kecil untuk anak seusianya.

...

Lima hari berlalu dari hari dimana Sehun menghubungi rumah. Dan sebuah paket pun datang ke rumah keluarga Kim atas nama OdultOh, nama singkatan supaya tak ada yang bisa melacak namja 26 tahun itu.

2 minggu berada di rumah ini, membawa kenyamanan sendiri bagi Oh Sehun. Dia benar-benar merasakan sesuatu yang namanya keluarga tanpa senjata di sini.

"Sehunie hyung..Sehunie hyung.." suara cempreng Jongdae mengalihkan Sehun dari kotak di tangannya.

"Hm?" tanyanya.

Jongdae mendudukan tubuh kecilnya di samping Sehun. Meskipun Jongin selalu mengenakan Yukata atau pun Hakama, bocah manis ini selalu mengenakan pakaian-pakaian santai seperti kaos oblong dengan celana selutut saat bermain. Atau malah mengenakan piyama tidur kalau sudah sore. Anak ini sangat menggemaskan, dan selalu berceloteh ria sampai Oh Sehun yang kaku di hadapan anak kecil saja jadi terbiasa dengan kehadirannya.

"Kata nenek ada paket untukmu ya? Apa itu hadiah dari ayahmu?" tanyanya, dengan tatapan polos.

Ayah, ya?

Mungkin hadiah yang ada di pikiran polos Jongdae adalah mainan-mainan lucu yang selalu didapatkan Jongdae sebagai hadiah natal dari ayahnya. Itu adalah hal yang umum, di Seoul bahkan banyak para ayah yang selalu memberikan hadiah berupa mobil-mobilan untuk anak laki-lakinya.

Tapi Ayahnya?

Sehun tidak ingat kapan ia pernah memainkan boneka ataupun mobil remot kontrol dari ayahnya. Pertama kali ia dapatkan hadiah dari ayahnya adalah sebuah airsoft gun untuk mendukung hobi menembaknya. Sebuah hobi yang tidak lazim untuk seorang bocah 7 tahun saat itu.

"bukan" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Lelaki berhakama biru tua itu membuka kotak putih di tangannya dan menunjukan sebuah benda persegi panjang berwarna putih metalic.

"Huwoohh, ponsel" Jongdae berseru. "Mirip punya ayah" katanya lagi. Dia mulai berceloteh tentang ponsel ayahnya yang canggih dan bisa memotret dirinya atau permainan-permainan game di ponsel itu.

"Jongdae mau punya ponsel" katanya. "tapi Jongie hyung tidak mengizinkan Jongdae punya ponsel"

"kenapa?"

"katanya Jongdae masih kecil" ia merenggut lucu.

"kau bisa pinjam milikku" ujar Sehun.

Jongdae membulatkan kedua matanya. "benarkah? Tapi kan musim panas nanti Jongdae memasuki sekolah ajaran baru, itu artinya Jongdae harus belajar" katanya.

"Kau tetap bisa memainkan ponselku tanpa sepengetahuan kakakmu"

Mata hitamnya terlihat bersinar.

"Aaaaa, Jongdae sayang hyung" bocah kecil itu memeluk pinggang Sehun.

...

Tidak banyak kejutan yang terjadi hari ini. Hanya Sehun yang mendapati dirinya terbangun di pagi hari dan mendapati Jongin tengah menimba air di sumur. Jongin selalu melakukannya, meskipun yang Sehun tahu tidak di pagi hari yang dingin ini.

"Jongin-ah"

Jongin menjatuhkan ember di tangannya hingga terbelah menjadi dua. Air tumpah kemana-mana, bahkan yukata yang ia kenakan pun basah dan menjiplak tubuh rampingnya.

"Se..Sehun-ssi" ia tergagap.

Tubuhnya agak bergetar—ketakutan. Berupaya sekuat tenaga untuk menyembunyikan ketakutannya, namun Sehun tetap tahu apa yang terjadi pada namja manis itu.

"Ini masih pagi" kata Sehun. Wajahnya yang pucat menatap Jongin yang menundukan kepalanya.

Ya, pagi sekali.

Bahkan matahari masih malu-malu menunjukan dirinya di ufuk timur.

"a..aku"

"hey?"

Terdengar isakan kecil yang membuat Sehun terkejut mendengarnya. "Jongin?" ia memiringkan kepalanya mencoba melihat wajah sembab itu.

"Sehun-ssi"

Dengan tiba-tiba Jongin memeluk tubuhnya. Membuat Sehun terkejut bukan main dan nyaris saja jatuh jika tidak sigap. Jongin menangis sesunggukan, tubuhnya bergetar seolah ada sesuatu yang sedang ia sembunyikan.

.

.

* * *

 **In The Silent (BAB 1)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun sedang memikirkan apa yang baru saja Nenek Kim katakan mengenai trauma yang pernah Jongin alami.

Kejadian tadi pagi membuat Jongin mengurung diri di kamar, entah merasa takut, atau pun malu karena tanpa sengaja telah menunjukan betapa lemahnya dia.

"nenek harap kehadiran nak Sehun di sini bisa menjaga Jonginie dan juga Daeie dari orang-orang yang berniat jahat padanya" kata nenek Kim.

Selama Jongin mengurung diri, Sehun lah yang membantu nenek Kim menyiapkan makan siang untuk keluarga ini.

"saat itu Jonginie masih berusia 13 tahun" Nenek Kim bercerita.

Masih sangat muda, pikir Sehun.

Sampai nenek Kim bercerita tentang trauma Jongin saat anak itu berusia 13 tahun. Jongin pernah nyaris diperkosa saat tengah mengambil air di sumur. Pagi hari, atau malah pagi buta saat kejadian itu terjadi.

Seseorang mendekap tubuhnya dari belakang dan mencumbui tubuh rampingnya setelah merobek yukatanya. Untung saja Paman Jang, yang tinggal tak jauh dari rumah Jongin pun melihatnya. Ia berteriak minta tolong sehingga para penduduk pun berkumpul dan memukuli namja mesum itu sambil merutuk. Jongin menangis sesunggukan di pelukan nenek Kim. Dia masih sangat kecil saat itu, jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menangis dan menyesali apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

...

"Hey" Sehun berjalan dengan sebuah nampan dan meja kecil pada masing-masing tangannya. dia terlihat kesusahan, namun tak terdengar komplain dari bibirnya.

Jongin tengah duduk bersimpuh—menghadap keluar jendela, sambil melamun sedih. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Oh Sehun tengah menata meja lipat kecil dan menata makanan di atasnya.

"ayo makan" ajak Sehun. Dia sengaja membawa dua piring makanan sekaligus untuk menemani Jongin menikmati makan siangnya.

"aku minta maaf" ucap Sehun. Dia duduk di samping Jongin. Biar bagaimana pun kejadian tadi pagi itu adalah kesalahannya. Dia mengagetkan Jongin, dan membuat Jongin teringat kembali akan kejadian 5 tahun silam yang pernah menimpanya.

Jongin menoleh, "i..itu bukan kesalahanmu, Sehun-ssi" sahutnya. Meralat permintaan maaf Sehun padanya.

"Aku hanya terkejut dan kejadian itu seperti terulang kembali di dalam otakku" ia berkata pelan.

Suasana sudah tidak canggung, Jongin sudah mau bicara padanya. Dalam keheningan Jongin menikmati makan siangnya, sementara Oh Sehun duduk bersila di hadapannya persis.

Jika para yeoja melihatnya, mungkin akan berteriak gila dan menyatakan cinta. Tubuh tegap, putih bersih bak porselein itu terbalut baju hakama biru muda yang tampak cocok untuk tubuh tinggi dan tegapnya itu.

"Jongin"

Jongin mendongak, bibirnya basah karena menyeruput kuah sup rumput laut. Sehun terlihat sangat tampan, dan membuat wajah manisnya terasa panas. Mungkin saja akan ada efek rona merah seperti udang rebus.

"Y..ya?"

"apa kau mau menemaniku ke dermaga ikan?"

"dermaga ikan? Apa Sehun-ssi ingin membeli ikan?"

Wajahnya terlihat polos. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum terpatri. Aigoo, Sehun tahu alasan pria itu nyaris memperkosa Jongin. Sayangnya Oh Sehun namja kuat yang bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja tidak" katanya. Ada banyak ikan yang bisa ia beli dari tetangga-tetangga Jongin. Bahkan kakek Kim saja juga sering berlaut di malam hari untuk mencari ikan bersama paman Jang dan beberapa warga desa lainnya.

"ada sesuatu yang harus ku lakukan di sana" kata Sehun, sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Jongin, berbisik.

...

 _(Pengawasan Tambak Ikan, Seogwipo)_

"Kau tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ku kan?" Wu Yifan menatap tajam putra tertuanya yang tengah menundukan kepalanya.

"JONGIN!"

Jongin mendongak, tapi tidak untuk menatap mata ayahnya karena rasa takutnya. Ayahnya orang yang tegas, dengan mata yang tajam dan penuh intimidasi bisa membuat nyali orang-orang ciut.

"A..aku"

Yifan tidak pernah habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran orang-orang naif seperti mendiang istrinya yang selalu menolong orang lain—bahkan orang-orang yang baru ia kenal. Dan sekarang putranya sendirilah yang menuruni sifat terpuji itu.

Bilamana disandingkan dengan Kyungsoo, Yifan selalu merasa malu. Seolah Kyungsoo adalah lambang dari segala yang baik-baik, sementara Yifan hanya sosok namja egois dan keras kepala.

Ia pikir Jongin akan tumbuh menjadi seorang namja egois dan keras hati seperti dirinya. Namun entah bagaimana bisa sifat Kyungsoo malah lebih mendominasi putra sulung mereka yang tumbuh menjadi remaja manis yang pernah nyaris diperkosa orang.

"kau menolong orang lain yang tidak kau kenal? Dan kau membiarkannya tinggal bersama kalian?" Yifan bertanya, raut wajahnya mengeras.

"kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan ini adalah suatu kesalahan?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi—"

Yifan mengusap kasar wajahnya.

Dia memang tidak pernah punya waktu untuk menilik bagaimana kedua putranya tumbuh. Dan itulah sebabnya mengapa ia tak berani memarahi putra-putranya karena merasa tak punya cukup andil dalam merawat mereka.

"Kim Jongin, apa yang membuatmu sebodoh ini"

Banyak hal yang tidak masuk akal (menurutnya) yang selalu dilakukan Jongin sejak ia kecil. Seperti menolong cacing di lumpur tanah, atau menolong anak penyu yang tersesat di pantai. Padahal jika dipikir sekali lagi, penyu yang baru menetas kan memang dengan sendirinya berjalan menuju pantai ke laut lepas kan?

"kau sadar tidak?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"tapi orang itu terluka" katanya. "A..aku tidak tega membiarkannya mati. Ibu bilang kita harus saling menolong" seolah memberikan penjelasan pada Yifan, jika ia hanya mengikuti kata-kata ibunya dibandingkan ayahnya.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya sang ayah, akhirnya pasrah dengan segala sifat polos dan kebaikan putranya.

Jongin nampak berpikir. "Dia amnesia" kata Jongin, dari semua sifat terpujinya baru kali ini ia berbohong. Dalam hati ia berdoa, agar ayahnya tidak tahu jika ia tengah berbohong.

"nenek Kim memberinya nama Sehun" katanya lagi.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa ada niatan melukainya.

Yifan menghela napas pelan.

Ia pun memberikan sebuah bungkusan berisi beberapa mainan untuk putra bungsunya.

"ibu tidak suka ada banyak mainan di rumah" kata Jongin.

Mendiang ibunya memang sangat kolot dan suka mengajari putra sulungnya bermain dengan alam.

"ini untuk adikmu" ujar Yifan. "lagipula ibumu juga sudah tidak ada. Siapa yang akan melarangnya bermain?"

Jongin mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga buku jarinya memutih. "Ibu memang sudah tidak ada. Tapi ibu selalu ada di hati kami" kata Jongin, dengan senyum terpatri.

Yifan terlihat salah tingkah. Dia menyadari jika apa yang telah ia katakan adalah kesalahan

"Aku permisi, Tuan Wu" Ia membungkuk hormat.

Tatapan namja 40 tahun itu terlihat sendu menatap punggung sempit putranya. _'Aku ayahmu, Jongin'_ batinnya berkata sedih.

...

"Jongdae bilang ayahmu tidak menyukai keberadaanku, ya?"

Jongin yang sedang menjemur rumput laut menoleh, terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sehun yang terdengar seperti menuntut jawaban Ya atau Tidak, tanpa alasan yang berbelit-belit.

"Ah, itu" Jongin menjeda kalimatnya. Kemudian berbalik badan setelah meletakan sejumput rumput laut ke atas tiang penjemur khusus untuk menjemur rumput laut.

Terdengar helaan napas pelan dari hidung bangir namja itu. "Tuan Wu pikir keberadaanmu bisa membahayakan untuk kami"

"Tuan Wu?"

"Ayahku" Jongin meralat. "Ibu selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan Tuan—aku juga"

Sehun merpikan rambut dark blue-nya yang diterpa angin. "dia benar" katanya, dengan senyum di wajah tampannya.

Ya, pikir Jongin sambil merenung. Tapi keberadaan Sehun di sini entah mengapa membuatnya merasa terlindungi terlepas status Sehun sebagai salah satu anggota mafia. Itu artinya hidup bersama Sehun tidak selalu aman, kan.

"aku seorang _alpha_ , Jongin. Seorang pemimpin"

"Kau pasti bercanda" kata Jongin, terkejut.

Sehun menggeleng, "dibagian mananya aku bercanda?"

Ini terlalu dramatis, pikir Jongin. Dia menolong seseorang yang tidak ia kenal, merawatnya, berkawan dekatnya, dan kemudian dengan gamblangnya orang itu berkata _'Aku seorang alpha mafia, Jongin'_ nice, lelucon macam apa itu?

Jongin tatapi dua maniks hitam milik Oh Sehun. Tidak ada tanda-tanda candaan di sana. Sehun mendesah pelan, "kau mungkin tidak percaya" katanya, pasrah.

"makanya besok pagi antar aku ke dermaga" katanya lagi.

Ah, iya..

Sehun memang memintanya untuk ditemani pergi ke dermaga ikan yang terletak di bagian Utara. Dibagian itulah yang agak sepi. Seingat Jongin di sana juga sering ditemukan mayat-mayat mengambang tanpa identitas.

' _dia tidak mungkin membunuhku, kan?'_ batinnya bermonolog.

"kakakku akan datang" ujar Sehun.

Jongin menatap Sehun tak percaya. "kau punya kakak?"

"kau akan tahu kakak seperti apa yang ku maksud" ujar laki-laki yang selama tinggal di Daepo harus mengenakan hakama peninggalan makelar terhormat di desa ini.

.

.

.

* * *

 **In The Silent (Bab II)**

"Well" Chanyeol menatap Sehun dari atas ke bawah.

"Demi apa ini kau, Sehun?" tanyanya.

Sehun memutar mata bosan. Di sampingnya ada Kim Jongin yang mengenakan yukata bermotif floral dengan warna dasar putih. Dia juga mengenakan mantel untuk mencegah tubuhnya menggigil mengingat hari ini masih sangat pagi, dan air laut di bawah sana terlihat biru gelap seperti cermin. Mungkin jika salah satu dari mereka terjatuh rasanya seperti beku.

Yixing menepuk pelan bahu Sehun. "aku senang kau baik-baik saja" katanya, ia berikan pelukan BroHug pada laki-laki yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya itu.

Ada Chanyeol, Yixing, dan beberapa anak buahnya yang menyamar menjadi nelayan ikan dengan sebuah kapal pencari ikan yang Sehun tidak tahu dapat darimana. Tapi selama ada Chanyeol dan ide gilanya itu tidak akan dipermasalahkan. Chanyeol memang gila, tapi idenya itu sangat bermanfaat untuk mereka.

"dan siapa ini?" Yixing beralih menatap Jongin.

"ini Kim Jongin, dia yang merawatku selama ini" Sehun berkata.

Jongin terlihat malu.

"dia manis. kau pintar sekali, Sehun" kata Chanyeol. "dia juga tidak cerewet seperti Baekhyun"

"Aku dengar itu, Yoda idiot!" seruan cempreng terdengar dari dalam kapal.

Chanyeol tertawa salah tingkah.

"Aku Chanyeol" (menyebut marga pada orang yang baru tidak dikenal itu tidak disarankan untuk mafia seperti mereka)

Ia hendak menyalami Jongin, namun Sehun buru-buru menepis tangan Yoda itu. matanya sedari tadi menatap seolah ingin menelanjangi tubuh ramping Jongin yang dibalut yukata.

"Yixing" Yixing berhasil menyalami Jongin, dia yang paling dewasa meskipun agak pelupa.

"Sehun pilih kasih, Yixing hyung boleh, aku tidak" Chanyeol mencebikan bibirnya—sok ngambek.

"Well, mungkin Jongin bisa mengobrol dengan Baekhyun dulu di dalam" kata Yixing, mengingatkan mereka untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

...

Di dalam kapal Jongin tidak tahu harus bagaimana, sesekali ia menanggapi tingkah Baekhyun yang nyaris sebelas dua belas dengan adik kecilnya di rumah.

"kau manis, pasti Sehun sangat betah berada di dekatmu ya" Baekhyun berkata, terkikik geli akan kata-katanya itu.

Amber noona, salah satu yeoja berwajah tomboy pun hanya menghela napas pelan. Baekhyun memang centil dan cerewet. Melihat Jongin yang kebingungan pun membuat yeoja tomboy itu mengambil sepiring cheese cake yang ia beli saat di Mokpo.

"Abaikan saja Baekhyun" ujarnya. "kau mau cheese cake? Aku membelinya saat di Mokpo"

"t..terimakasih noona" ucapnya.

Jongin menolak, dia tidak lapar. Amber tersenyum manis, "berapa usiamu?" tanyanya.

"18 tahun"

"Wah, muda sekali ya" gumam Amber.

"Ahh..kita sepantaran Jongin" Baekhyun berkedip-kedip imut.

Amber berdecih pelan, "sadar usia, Byun!" serunya.

...

"Kau yakin akan tinggal di sini?" Yixing menatap sanksi namja muda itu.

Chanyeol bergidik ngeri saat Sehun berkata jika ia ingin tinggal di Daepo untuk beberapa waktu.

"kau tidak sedang menghindari kenyataan jika kau seorang alpha, kan?" namja Yoda itu bertanya.

Sehun menggeleng, "tentu saja tidak" katanya.

Lalu berkata, "entah kenapa aku merasa jika aku pergi mereka tidak akan baik-baik saja"

"justru karena kau disini dia dalam bahaya" desis Yixing.

Sehun tersenyum sekilas. "sejak bersamanya entah mengapa naluriku seolah kembali berfungsi"

"kau tidak sedang jatuh cinta kan?" Chanyeol berusaha menebak.

Akan jadi seperti apa kalau Mafia seperti Oh Sehun yang terkenal tangan dingin dalam membunuh orang itu jatuh cinta? Pada seorang namja polos macam Kim Jongin lagi.

Sangat tidak masuk akal, pikir Yixing sambil memperhatikan profil sempurna wajah tampan kedua _adiknya_ itu.

"jangan gegabah, Hun" hanya itu yang ia katakan.

Chanyeol tampak jengkel. "aku tak mengerti apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Hun" tukasnya.

"aku akan memantaunya lewat ini" Sehun menunjukan ponsel mahalnya yang dikirimkan Yixing beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"benar" Yixing menyahut. Dia memberikan sebuah pistol ke tangan Sehun. "jaga dia baik-baik" pesannya.

...

Hari sudah menjelang malam. Nenek sudah tidur, Jongdae pun juga. Sementara kakek Kim sedang pergi mencari ikan bersama teman-temannya.

Hanya tersisa Jongin dan Sehun saja yang masih terjaga, duduk-duduk di atas gubuk kecil dimana kakek Kim menyiapkan jaring ikan sebelum pergi ke laut.

"kakak-kakakmu tidak menyeramkan" ujar Jongin, memecah keheningan malam.

Sehun menoleh, "kau tidak tahu seberapa sering darah mengotori tangan mereka"

Jongin mengangguk, dia mengerti maksud Sehun. Tapi dari semua gambaran-gambaran seram mengenai pack-pack mafia, melihat kakak-kakak Sehun, Jongin rasa mungkin itulah yang akan ia sebut _'Mafia Untold Story'_.

"Jongin" Sehun sebut nama itu.

"hm?"

"Apa kau senang aku ada di antara kalian?"

"tentu saja" jawabnya. Namja manis itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kokoh Sehun. "aku senang kau di sini. Kau orang yang dewasa, dan selalu membantuku menghadapi manjanya Jongdae"

Sehun tersenyum, "jika aku pergi?"

"A..apa?" Jongin mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap tak percaya.

"Kau akan pergi?" tanyanya.

"entahlah" kata Sehun. "jika aku pergi, aku takut jika ada _pack_ lain yang mengganggu keluargamu"

"Jangan pergi!" bisik Jongin. "Aku tak mau sendiri"

...

Naluri keibuan Jongin tersalurkan sepenuhnya untuk sang adik yang tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari seorang ibu. Dia selalu berkata pada nenek Kim seperti, "Aku senang memiliki seorang adik seperti Jongdae. Tapi dibandingkan adik, orang lain lebih mengira dia anakku" diselingi tawa di wajah manisnya.

Jongin pergi ke dapur untuk meletakan barang-barang belanjaan yang ia beli di pasar bersama Jongdae. Adik kecilnya itu terlihat sedang asyik bermain yuyu (kepiting-kepiting kecil) yang mereka beli di pasar.

"kau baru bangun?" tanya Jongin, sekaligus sapaan untuk namja tampan yang baru saja keluar dari kamar tamu dengan rambut dark blue nya yang masih terlihat acak-acakan.

Sehun menguap, "dimana nenek dan kakek?" tanya Sehun, biasanya pagi-pagi begini Sehun akan pergi membantu nenek Kim mengupas cangkang abalon di depan rumah atau malah membantu kakek Kim membuat jaring-jaring ikan untuk mencari ikan di laut.

"mereka akan menginap di rumah bibi Noh" ujar Jongin.

"menginap?"

"hum" Jongin mengangguk.

"kapan perginya?"

"tadi pagi—dengan mobil bak milik paman Jang"

Suara derap kaki kecil terdengar memasuki rumah. Jongdae yang lari memasuki rumah berlantai kayu itu sambil menjerit. Wajahnya yang sembab, pertanda dia baru saja menangis.

"Huhuhu..hyung"

Jongin terkejut, ia menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi Jongdae.

"Ada apa, Dae?"

"Yuyu itu menggigit jariku" adunya. Ia memperlihatkan jari telunjuknya yang mengeluarkan darah. Mungkin yang dimaksud menggigit itu dicapit.

"kan sudah hyung bilang, Yuyu itu berbahaya" katanya.

Jongdae memang sering gemas melihat binatang-binatang laut. Jika Jongin membelikannya seekor ikan, pasti dalam waktu 2 jam kemudian ikan itu sudah menjadi bangkai karena Jongdae yang terus menangkap ikan kecil itu dan memencet tubuh ikan malang itu saking gemasnya. Mungkin tadi Jongdae hendak memperlakukan Yuyu itu seperti ikan-ikan kecil yang pernah ia miliki. Tapi ternyata Yuyu itu lebih dulu melukai tangannya hingga berdarah. Jongdae yang malang..

"Anak malang" ujar Sehun. Jongdae sedang tidur siang di kamarnya. Sementara Sehun dan Jongin minum teh di dapur.

"aku sudah mengobati lukanya" tukas Jongin.

Jongin tiba-tiba menyadari jika ia belum memasak makan siang untuk mereka bertiga. Tapi Sehun menahan pergelangan tangannya, dan meminta Jongin duduk dan menemaninya mengobrol.

"kau tidak lapar?" tanya Jongin. Dia baru ingat jika Sehun belum makan apa-apa.

"tidak"

"aku bisa membuatkan mu sup rumput laut kalau kau mau"

Sehun menggeleng, "tidak perlu" katanya.

"tapi jika kau mau masak juga tidak apa-apa. Jongdae pasti lapar"

Jongin tertawa pelan. "kau tau sendiri kan anak itu bagaimana" sahutnya.

...

"dia baik-baik saja"

Yifan menatap Junmyeon dan tersenyum. Hati Junmyeon luluh untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Yifan orang yang jarang tersenyum, tapi andai namja itu tersenyum pasti akan terlihat tampan.

"Syukurlah" yeoja berkulit putih susu itu menghela napas pelan.

"Jin bilang ia melihat ada beberapa orang mencurigakan di pesisir selatan 2 minggu yang lalu. Aku hanya takut jika Jongin berhadapan dengan orang-orang mencurigakan itu" Junmyeon berkata.

Yifan mengusap lembut punggung sempit istrinya yang tengah ia dekap di atas ranjang. "Aku juga" katanya. "tapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu dalam hatiku yang berkata jika ia akan baik-baik saja"

Mata hitam kecoklatan Junmyeon menatap wajah tampan Yifan. "dia masih terlalu polos" tukas Junmyeon, dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"mirip sekali ibunya" kata Yifan.

Tubuh Junmyeon menegang saat Yifan menyebut sosok wanita yang telah melahirkan dua orang putra untuk suaminya itu. Dia membenci Kyungsoo, sangat, seorang dokter cantik yang telah merebut suaminya. Terlepas dari paksaan ketua clan yang menginginkan keturunan dai pewaris tunggal Wu.

Junmyeon tak pernah membiarkan Kyungsoo tinggal di rumah besar ini. Jahat memang, karena bagi Junmyeon hanya dialah nyonya besar Wu. Bukan Kyungsoo.

"sayang?"

Junmyeon tersadar akan lamunannya.

"kau melamun?" tanyanya.

...

"ibumu cantik" puji Sehun.

Jongin yang sedang memperlihatkan album foto-foto ibunya semasa hidup pun tersenyum bangga.

"itulah yang sering ku dengar"

"Tapi ibumu memang cantik"

Oh, Tuhan...

Wajah Dokter Kim sangat cantik dengan maniks bulatnya yang menggemaskan. Mirip sekali Jongin, bibirnya, matanya, senyumnya. Tapi tidak dengan warna kulit, Jongin yang tan, sementara dokter Kim berkulit putih bersih seperti yeoja-yeoja Korea kebanyakan.

"kau mirip sekali dengan ibumu" ujar Sehun.

Jongin tertawa kecil. "Padahal jika aku mirip Tuan Wu pasti aku akan tampan dan gagah sekali seperti dia"

Sehun mengusap lembut rambut Jongin. "seharusnya kau bangga karena kau mirip ibumu. Dia orang yang baik sepertinya"

"tentu saja" kata Jongin. "ibuku meninggal setelah beberapa menit melahirkan Jongdae"

"Turut berduka mendengarnya, Jongin"

Jongin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa tua di rumah itu. rumah tradisional ini cukup besar, dan Sehun berani bertaruh jika di jaman dulu rumah ini adalah rumah termewah yang pernah ada di Daepo.

Kalau mengingat masa kecilnya yang bahkan tidak tahu siapa ibu kandungnya. Terkadang Sehun merasa iri. Meskipun dokter Kim sudah meninggal, Jongin masih bisa menunjukan album-album foto ibunya sebelum ia meninggal.

Sementara dia tidak tahu seperti apa ibunya itu. Bahkan sampai saat ini Sehun tidak tahu dimana ibunya berada. Apakah masih hidup? Atau sudah berpulang. Namun Sehun tidak mau mencari informasi mengenai ibunya dan mencoba menyingkap rahasia itu untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Karena dari yang sudah-sudah, selalu menunjukan hasil nihil yang hanya buang-buang waktu.

"aku jadi sering terjaga sampai malam hari sejak kau di sini" ujar Jongin, seraya menutup buku album itu. ruang tengah masih menyala lampu, karena malam ini lagi-lagi mereka memutuskan untuk terjaga. Mungkin pukul 3 pagi nanti mereka baru akan masuk ke kamar masing-masing dan tidur.

"Apa kau mengantuk?"

Jongin menggeleng, "Tidak..tapi aku lelah" jawabnya.

Sehun menarik Jongin untuk menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kokohnya. "aku tidak lagi merasa sepi"

Sehun mengelus tangan Jongin—lembut.

"Sehun-ssi?"

"ya?"

"Apa kau pernah merasa kesepian?"

Jongin hanyalah remaja polos yang terpaksa harus menjadi orang yang tegar dengan segala macam masalah yang harus ia jalani. Pertama ayahnya yang tak pernah memperhatikan dirinya, kedua ibunya yang menyayanginya telah meninggal, dan yang ketiga Jongin harus menanggungnya seorang diri.

Dari luar dia nampak kuat seperti batu. Tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Hatinya rapuh dan kesepian. Dia nyaris sama seperti _Oedulgae_ , batu karang dengan tinggi 20 meter yang menonjol di pantai selatan kota Seogwipo yang lebih di kenal dengan nama batu kesepian. Ya, batu kesepian di tengah-tengah deburan ombak yang riuh dan beriak.

"setiap manusia pernah merasakannya, Jongin" ujar Sehun.

Jongin menutup kedua matanya. Dengan adanya Sehun dia bisa bersandar saat merasa lelah. Bukan hanya tubuhnya tapi juga hatinya yang kecil itu. entah harus sampai kapan Jongin seperti ini, Sehun seorang mafia suatu hari nanti namja Oh itu harus segera pergi dengan berbagai macam alasan atau pun tidak sama sekali.

"sejak aku kecil aku tak pernah tahu seperti apa rupa ibuku"

"kau pasti sangat kesepian"

"itulah kenapa aku tahu seperti apa rasanya menjadi Jongdae. Manjanya adikmu itu karena dia ingin mendapatkan perhatian lebih selama ia tidak pernah merasakan perhatian dari ibunya"

Jongin mengangguk setuju.

"tapi aku punya ayah" kata Sehun. "dia menyayangiku meskipun caranya berbeda dari ayah-ayah yang lain"

"ayahku tak pernah kemari sejak aku kecil"

"kenapa?"

Jongin tersenyum miris. "ibuku hanya istri kedua yang terpaksa ia nikahi karena perjodohan. Dia..dia tak pernah mencintai ibu"

Apa dulu ayahnya juga seperti itu? Sehun bermonolog dalam hati. Betapa sedihnya jika ia harus membayangkan ayahnya yang mafia itu menyakiti hati seorang yeoja yang telah melahirkan putranya.

"Tapi setidaknya aku punya _**ayahku/ibuku**_ " Sehun dan Jongin saling memandang, mereka baru saja berkata bersamaan. Kemudian tertawa, entah apa yang lucu. Namun keduanya berpikir, jika mereka sama-sama pernah merasakan hidup yang sepi. Mengapa tidak mencoba untuk bersatu?

Jongin menoleh saat merasakan sesuatu menggenggam tangannya. Itu tangan Sehun, terasa dingin, namun sangat nyaman kala telapak tangan itu menggenggamnya begitu erat.

"Apa menurutmu setiap orang mampu bertahan di tengah kesepian?" Tanya Sehun.

" _Sometimes in life, I love to be alone. But I don't wanna live life in lonely"_

" _I know"_ Sehun menyahut. _"So, do I"_

Jongin menatap maniks hitam itu dengan seksama. "Jadi, Kim Jongin" Sehun sebut namanya, seperti bisikan. "Bisakah kita menghadapi ini bersama?"

.

.

 _Batu yang kesepian.._

 _Batu yang kesepian.._

 _Diterjang ombak yang besar.._

 _Batu yang kesepian, terlihat kokoh menjulang.._

 _Batu yang kesepian, selalu kuat meskipun seorang diri.. Tapi kita tidak akan pernah tahu, sampai kapan batu itu berdiri tegak di tengah hantaman ombak.._

 _Batu yang kesepian, umpama seseorang yang mencoba bertahan menghadapi kesunyian di tengah hingar-bingar kota. Diluar terlihat kuat, Namun begitu rapuh di dalam. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu, menghilang, atau dilupakan._

.

 **.**

 **END FOR THIS CHAPTER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

 **Aii..**

 **I know, ini fic absurd yang sama sekali gak layak di Publish.**

 **Tapi Entah kenapa aku merasa harus posting fic ini bagaimana pun jadinya. Ini sebenarnya koleksi lamaku. Dan masih ada banyak fic-fic oneshoot lainnya yg udah siap pub, tapi sama sekali belum punya kesempatan buat pub. Kalo ada yang nanya, kok sering update cepat? Well, aku memang aneh. Aneh banget. Kenapa? Karena aku sering menuangkan semua perasaanku lewat tulisan-tulisan gak bermutu seperti ini. Jadi kalo ada yg nanya alur? Well, aku rasa memang Cuma feelingku aja yang tau*Lol (gaya banget kamu Joy!). dan sepertinya tahun ini adalah tahun terberat buat aku. Apalagi agak pesimis waktu ikut test kemarin:(**

 **Ada yang mau request pairing buat Chapter depan?*Lol**


	2. Mom And Dad's Problem!

**Dear, SOO (CentricSoo)**

 **Rating : Teen**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama**

 **Pairing : Hunkai, ETC**

 **WARNING : Kyungsoo Centric, CRACK PAIR, MalePreg, BL, OOC, AU, NO BASH, ALUR CEPAT, GAJE**

 **ALL CHARA ARE NOT BELONG TO ME, but STORY IS MINE**

 **Summary :**

 **Hanya sudut pandang seorang Kyungsoo yang menceritakan kisah cinta orang-orang disekitarnya yang penuh dengan lika-liku, drama, dan airmata, serta perjuangan untuk mendapatkan kebahagian.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

 **USIAKU sudah 17 tahun. Dimana hidupku sudah berubah untuk selamanya dan tidak lagi dikatakan anak-anak. Aku sudah memasuki usia remaja.**

 **Orang-orang akan menatapku heran, seakan mencoba membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi ketika seorang anak memasuki usia 17 tahun. Karena selama aku hidup, aku sudah harus mengerti bagaimana kondisi keluargaku.**

 **Ayah dan Ibu bercerai, dan ibu membawaku ke Haeundae saat usiaku 5 tahun.**

 **Ayahku seorang pewaris muda keluarga kaya raya yang terlalu sibuk dengan bisnisnya. Sementara ibuku hanya ingin dimengerti dan dicintai sebagai layaknya seorang istri.**

 **Hidupku tak pernah seistimewa anak-anak orang kaya kebanyakannya. Aku selalu hidup sederhana bersama ibuku dan tidak peduli dengan bagaimana orang lain memandangku.**

 **SEOUL, aku tidak pernah membayangkan bagaimana hidup di sebuah kota metropolitan sebagaimana ayah yang sudah terbiasa hidup di sana. Apalagi saat ayah mendaftarkan aku ke sekolah khusus namja elite dan bertemu banyak teman di sana.**

 **Aku juga bertemu teman lamaku di sana. Teman masa kecilku yang sama sekali tak ku ingat bagaimana kami menjalani kehidupan bahagia kami bersama.**

 **Banyak hal yang belum pernah ku ketahui, seperti tabir yang belum pernah terkuak selama aku hidup.**

 **Seperti yang dikatakan Bill Keane,** _ **"Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mistery. Today is a gift of god, which is why we call it the present"**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rumah Ayah**

 **.**

 **.**

Ibuku dan kekasihnya mengantar ke stasiun kereta, jendela mobil yang kami tumpangi dibiarkan terbuka begitu saja. Langit sangat cerah, dengan birunya awan, dan sepoi angin yang menyejukan.

Busan..

Itu adalah sebuah kota pelabuhan dan metropolitan yang terletak di sebelah tenggara Korea Selatan. Kota kedua terbesar setelah Seoul. Dan terletak di muara Sungai Nakdong yang mengalir sepanjang 700km dari pedalaman semenanjung Korea.

Distrik Haeundae, kami tinggal di sana.

Di sebelah timur kota Busan dimana ibu merawatku hingga kini usiaku sudah beranjak 17 tahun. Bayangan kelam dimana ibuku melarikan diri bersamaku ketika aku baru berusia 5 tahun.

Ibu adalah seorang single parent yang memutuskan untuk tinggal dan mengasuhku seorang diri setelah perceraiannya dengan seorang konglomerat asal Seoul. _Keputusan yang tegas_ ibu menyebutnya. Karena ayahku adalah sosok yang egois dan tak pernah peduli pada kehidupan kami.

Aku mencintai Haeundae, begitupun dengan pantainya. Matahari yang terbenam di ufuk barat pantai Haeundae akan terlihat begitu cantik—dan itu adalah salah satu momen yang sangat ibuku sukai—aku pun juga begitu.

"Kyungsoo" ibuku memanggil namaku. Dari jok penumpang belakang, bisa ku lihat ibuku tengah tersenyum manis padaku. Disampingnya ada Lee Seunghyun, pacar ibuku yang tengah sibuk mengemudi.

Mereka bilang wajah ibu yang manis dan nyaris terlihat cantik itu menurun padaku. Kecuali dengan tubuh ramping, kulit tan, dan semampainya yang sering kali dielu-elukan oleh banyak orang. Ibuku seorang guru tari, sementara aku tidak terlalu suka menari. Mungkin itulah sebabnya ibu memiliki tubuh ramping yang indah.

"apa kau siap?" tanyanya.

Ku putar musik dari iPod berlogo apel kroak pemberi ibuku saat ultahku yang ke 17, bulan lalu. Aku mengangguk pelan. Bisa ku lihat kekhawatiran di wajahnya. Inginku adalah tetap di Busan, hidup berdua bersama ibuku, di flat sederhana kami.

Memutar lagu keras-keras sudah menjadi kebiasaanku. Kulitku putih nyaris pucat seperti ayahku, tidak seperti kebanyakan warga pantai Haeundae yang memang memiliki kulit tubuh eksotis yang indah dan sexy.

"sudahlah, sayang. Kyungsoo sudah besar, dan bisa menjaga dirinya dengan baik" sayup-sayup ku dengar paman Seungri berkata.

Ku lirik sekilas wajah ibuku yang terlihat tak baik.

"aku hanya tak bisa melepasnya begitu saja, hyung" kata ibu.

Paman Seungri mengusap lembut pipi ibu.

Heol, tak bisakah mereka menghentikan adegan sok romantis itu?

...

"Kyungsoo" sekali lagi ibu memanggilku.

Kami berdiri di pinggir peron kereta—menunggu kereta yang akan membawa ku ke Seoul tiba.

Aku merasa sedikit panik saat menatap mata sayu ibuku. Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan ibuku yang penuh kasih, labil, dan konyol ini seorang diri? Meskipun ada Seungri di sampingnya, perasaan berat menyeruak masuk ke dalam relung jiwaku.

"aku akan pergi" aku berbohong, entah kebohongan keberapa yang telah ku ucapkan. Tapi aku tak pernah bisa berbohong, dan ibuku tahu itu.

"sampaikan salamku pada Oh Sehun" ucapnya.

Ibu mengusak lembut rambutku. Seungri membantu mendorong koperku. Ku ucapkan terimakasih padanya, dan memintanya untuk menjaga ibuku yang labil itu.

"pasti"

"Kyungsoo" sekali lagi ibu memanggil namaku.

"aku akan baik-baik saja, bu" ucapku, meyakinkan.

"Oh, Kyungsoo" ia memeluk erat tubuhku. Menangis sesunggukan dan seolah sulit untuk melepaskan kepergianku. Hanya untuk waktu 2 tahun aku akan menghabiskan waktuku di Seoul bersama ayahku.

Seungri hanya menatap kami maklum. Dia akan menjadi calon ayah tiriku dalam waktu dekat, dan aku yakin itu.

"jaga diri baik-baik, Kyungsoo-ah" Seungri berkata.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

Dua orang dewasa ini sangat menyayangiku. Dan akan sangat sulit untuk melupakan mereka. Ibu mengecup pipiku, dia mungkin tak akan menyangka jika pada akhirnya anak semata wayangnya ini sudah tumbuh dewasa sementara ia begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan juga Seungri.

"jangan khawatirkan aku, bu" pintaku. "semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku sayang ibu"

...

2 jam waktu yang harus ku tempuh.

Dan kini aku sudah tiba di Seoul. Melewati waktu 2 jam perjalanan darat Busan-Seoul bukanlah suatu perkara yang perlu ku besar-besarkan. Tapi entah mengapa baru 30 menit berada di mobil yang sama dengan ayahku yang agak membuat pikiranku terusik.

Mungkin inilah yang sering kalian sebut _The Awkward Moment_. Dan Ya ampun, aku benar-benar terjebak di sini. Ayahku lumayan baik, meskipun wajahnya sedatar tembok apartment kami di Busan, tapi ku lihat dia begitu tulus menyambut kedatanganku untuk pertama kalinya aku tiba di Seoul.

Ia sudah mendaftarkan aku ke SMA terbaik di Seoul. Dia bahkan membelikan ku sebuah mobil mewah untuk bepergian. Tapi ku katakan _No, Thanks,_ karena ibu tak pernah membiarkan aku menyetir mobil ke sekolah sendiri.

Situasi bersama ayah begitu canggung. Kami sama-sama tipe yang bicara seperlunya dan aku juga tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Kyungsoo" dia berkata lagi. Dia bahkan sudah mengatakannya sekali saat menyambutku turun dari kereta. "kau sama sekali tidak berubah. Bagaimana dengan Jongin?"

"ibu baik-baik saja. Aku juga senang bisa bertemu ayah lagi" aku berusaha untuk tersenyum.

Namja tampan itu adalah ayahku. Ibu benar, ayah memiliki kulit yang putih tanpa cacat seperti halnya aku. Dia sosok yang pendiam, dan jarang bicara. Aku jadi tahu bagaimana perasaan ibu saat menghadapi orang-orang irit bicara seperti aku dan ayah.

Ibu tak mengizinkan aku untuk memanggilnya Sehun jika bertatap muka. Yah, hanya dengan ibuku saja aku memanggilnya Sehun tanpa embel-embel ayah.

"ku dengar dia akan segera menikah" ayah berkata. Wajahnya menatap lurus jalanan macet di depan sana.

Well, aku tidak terlalu menyukai pembicaraan seperti ini. Pernikahan antara ibu dan Seungri itu sama sekali bukan masalah bagiku. Tapi hanya saja, aku Cuma tidak mau membicarakan hal ini berulang kali.

"ayah, bisa ganti topik?" tanyaku.

Ayah menoleh, lampu sudah berganti hijau. Dan mobil kembali berjalan.

"maaf" ucapnya. "kau pasti canggung ya" seolah bisikan lirih yang nyaris tak terdengar.

' _Sehun adalah orang yang menyebalkan'_ begitulah yang pernah ibuku katakan. Aku tidak tahu seberapa menyebalkannya dia, tapi mungkin wajahnya yang datar itu masuk ke dalam list orang-orang menyebalkan versi ibuku yang memang selalu menyebut orang lain dengan kata menyebalkan.

"Kalau begitu" ayah menjeda. "bisa ceritakan tentang dirimu?"

"untuk apa?" aku membetulkan posisi dudukku. Jujur saja, aku tidak terlalu suka menggunakan sabuk pengaman.

Ayah berdehem pelan.

"apa seorang ayah tidak boleh mengetahui apa saja mengenai putranya?"

Ayah sebenarnya tak perlu berkata begitu kan?

Aku paham dibagian mana ibuku menyebutnya menyebalkan.

"Aku Kim Kyungsoo, 17 tahun. Asal Busan"

"margamu itu Oh, Kyungsoo" ayah mengoreksi perkataanku.

"Ok, aku Oh Kyungsoo"

Ayah tersenyum simpul. "apa Jongin tak pernah mengatakan hal sesederhana ini, Kyungsoo?"

Aku menggeleng.

Ibu memang pernah memberitahukan aku soal namaku. Ya, namaku Oh Kyungsoo, bukan Kim Kyungsoo. Karena ayahku namanya Oh Sehun. Ok, aku memang tidak bisa menyangkal ini.

...

Aku memandang pantulan wajah pucatku di cermin.

Inilah wajah perpaduan ayah dan ibuku. Mata coklat dan bulat milik ibu. Hidung mancung, dan kulit putih pucat mirip ayah.

Kemudian pemikiran mengenai lingkungan sekolah baru mengusik otakku. Aku menghela napas pelan. Bagaimana bisa aku memiliki seorang teman? Maksudku, yah, ayah bilang aku akan sekolah di sekolah Elit. Ini agak menyebalkan.

Sekolah reguler saja aku masih belum bisa memiliki banyak teman. Bagaimana jika nantinya aku sekolah di sekolah elit? Dimana murid-muridnya adalah calon-calon mahasiswa luar negeri dan sedikit banyak yang ku tahu jika beberapa diantara mereka adalah orang-orang egois dan menyebalkan.

Kamarku yang luas ini, dengan desain vintage favoritku. Ayah memang mendesainnya begitu apik. Dia memang selalu bertanya pada ibu tentang kesukaanku, seolah memang tak ingin ketinggalan apa-apa saja yang ku sukai. Kamar ini lebih besar dari kamarku di Busan. Air mata menetes—tak terasa, karena aku begitu merindukan Busan dan juga ibu.

Gila jika aku bilang aku rindu rumah. Karena nyatanya di Seoul juga rumahku.

...

"Aku Oh Kyungsoo" kataku. Ku lihat mata beberapa siswa di kelasku terus menatap ke arahku. Tak diragukan lagi, mereka baru saja bertemu dengan calon pewaris tunggal keluarga Oh setelah ayahku, Oh Sehun.

"kau putra Oh Sehun?" salah seorang siswa bertanya padaku. Aku mengangguk pelan.

Ibu bilang aku akan menjadi anak paling beruntung. Mau sekolah saja sampai harus dibuatkan sebuah sekolahan yang elit. Ah, berlebihan memang.

"sstt..panggil dia Tuan" teman di sampingnya berbisik.

Aku hanya diam, masa bodo amat apa yang akan mereka katakan. Toh, aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang mereka katakan.

Mr Cha memintaku untuk duduk di kursi kosong. Dan aku menemuinya. Paling belakang di ujung, dan aku merasa beruntung. Karena jujur saja, aku suka duduk di belakang. Meskipun saat di Busan aku selalu mendapatkan kursi di baris depan—dan itu sungguh menyebalkan menurutku.

"Pssstt..namaku Byun Baekhyun" dia memperkenalkan namanya. Namja itu duduk persis di depanku.

"Oh Kyungsoo" aku memperkenalkan diriku pada namja berwajah cantik itu. Matanya sipit, dan segaris eyeliner nampak menghiasi garis matanya.

Aku berharap dia bisa menjadi teman baik untukku. Jujur saja, selama di Busan aku tak pernah memiliki banyak orang teman yang benar-benar selaras atau pun sepaham denganku. Ini menyebalkan, ibu bilang mungkin akulah yang egois.

Pernah sekali aku menerka, seperti bagaimana pandangan orang lain terhadap dunia. Apakah sama seperti diriku yang memiliki sudut pandang tersendiri? Aku memiliki caraku sendiri dalam memandang dunia. Ku rasa bukan hanya aku, tapi semua orang pun sama.

"ada banyak peraturan di sekolah ini" Baekhyun berkata. Ia menyendokan nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

Suasana kantin tidak terlalu riuh. Semua tertata sesuai aturan. Tidak seperti sekolah lamaku yang ricuh seperti pasar ikan. Bukan bermaksud membandingkan, tapi memang begitu kenyataannya.

"setiap sekolah punya peraturan kan" sahutku. Aku duduk berhadapan dengannya. Nampan berisi lauk pauk, desert, dan sekotak susu UHT adalah menu makan siang kami. Baekhyun bilang makanan-makanan di tempat ini selalu memiliki jadwal hariannya sendiri.

"peraturan di sini terlalu ketat" kata Baekhyun, mulutnya penuh dengan makanan. "dan banyak sekali yang melanggarnya. Aku termasuk"

Aku terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. "lagipula _The Rules for broken_ " sahutku. Kami berdua tertawa setelahnya. Well, Baekhyun orang yang ramah dan cerewet. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu, setidaknya aku senang memiliki teman baru yang mau menerima sifat irit bicaraku ini.

...

Makan malam bersama Oh Sehun berlangsung hening. Sesekali ia berbicara dan mendoakan aku supaya aku betah dan memiliki banyak teman di sini.

Diusia 5 tahun aku sudah harus berpisah dengan ayahku. Sedikit ku ingat rumah ini sama sekali tidak berubah tata letaknya. Bahkan kamarku—setidaknya hanya Background dan ranjang queen size yang menggantikan ranjang masa kecilku.

"Apa kau ingat keluarga Wu?" Sehun memecah keheningan. Aku mendongakan kepalaku dan menatap wajah ayahku.

Aku terdiam, dalam hati bertanya-tanya tentang keluarga yang dimaksud ayahku.

"Tidak ya? Aku sudah menduganya" dia tersenyum simpul. Ayah tak akan pernah marah-marah dan memaksa seperti ibu. Inilah yang aku suka dari ayahku. Namja itu selalu memberikan banyak waktu luang untuk diriku sendiri, tidak seperti ibu yang cerewet dan bertanya-tanya soal apa yang terjadi seharian itu—disekolah lebih seringnya.

"kalau keluarga Park?"

Lagi-lagi aku menggeleng.

"tapi ku yakin kau ingat Paman Luhan kan?"

Aku mengangguk.

Bagaimana aku bisa lupa dengan kakak tiri ayahku itu? bahkan aku masih ingat dengan bibi Minseok—istrinya paman Luhan yang pernah menghadiahi aku sebuah _jumper-pullover_ dengan huruf K besar berwara merah di malam natal—saat usiaku 9 tahun.

"mereka akan kemari tadi" kata Sehun. "tapi pamanmu itu terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini"

"Oh, iya" aku mengangguk lagi.

"kau harus melihat mereka" Sehun beranjak dari kursi menuju lemari es.

Aku tak berminat untuk menerka-nerka apa yang akan dilakukan oleh ayahku itu. Aku kembali menikmati makan malamku yang lezat ini. Terimakasih untuk paman Nam yang sudah membuatkan makan malam lezat untuk kami.

Ayahku membawa seloyang cake warna-warni dengan olesan krim putih dan hiasan di atasnya yang membuat ku mengernyitkan alis.

"Oh ini" ayah meletakan cake itu di hadapanku. Dia tertawa salah tingkah. "ini rainbow cake pemberian keluarga Wu. Putranya yang mengantar ini, maklum saja kalau agak errr—berantakan"

Ayah semakin bercerita. Tentang putra tunggal keluarga Wu yang pernah menjadi teman masa kecilku (yang sama sekali tidak ku ingat). Ayah bilang dia anak yang baik, tapi agak jahil karena dulu anak itu suka sekali membuat teman-temannya nangis.

Aku mencoba mengingatnya. Ada dua anak kecil yang sempat ku ingat. Tapi aku lupa, yah, lupa itu wajar saja kan. Lagipula usiaku saat itu belum genap 6 tahun. Jadi wajar saja kalau aku lupa.

...

Buku..

Buku adalah sesuatu yang ku sukai selain pantai Haeundae. Aku suka membaca, seperti novel, dan ensiklopedia, maupun kamus bahasa inggris yang tak pernah keluar dari tasku.

Rasanya mustahil jika hidup tanpa buku. Aku memang nerd. Jauh sekali dengan penampilan ibuku dan ayahku. Aku punya banyak koleksi buku-buku bacaan di Busan. Itu pemberian paman Jongdae, kakak ibu yang menikah dengan seorang dokter asal negeri Changsa-China.

Perpustakaan sekolah baruku terlihat besar dan buku-buku tertata rapih di rak-rak raksasa yang mungkin 3 atau 4 kali tinggi badanku. Ok, aku memang terbilang mungil untuk remaja sebayaku.

"sebenarnya kau bisa meminjam tanpa harus menggunakan ID Card" penjaga perpustakaan berkata ramah padaku.

Aku menggeleng pelan. Aku mulai tidak menyukai lingkungan sekolah baruku yang terlalu mengelu-elukan statusku sebagai anak dari pemilik sekolah elit ini. Kehidupan sederhana yang ku jalani di Busan itu berbeda sekali dengan kehidupan glamour ayahku di Seoul. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku di depan sana, tapi aku yakin akan lebih berat dan menyebalkan dari ini.

"Tidak, terimakasih" ucapku. "aku hanya ingin mengikuti prosedur yang dibuat di sekolah ini untuk murid-muridnya"

Yeoja bernama Kim Seohyun itu tersenyum simpul. "ku pikir kau akan seperti anak-anak konglomerat yang menyebalkan" kata yeoja itu. tapi aku tidak berpikir itu adalah sindiran, karena dua hari sekolah di sini membuatku paham bagaimana para murid memperlakukan guru-guru mereka dengan predikat anak-anak konglomerat.

"ibuku benci sekali dengan anak-anak konglomerat yang sombong" aku mengulas senyum, berusaha untuk terlihat biasa saja.

"ibumu orang yang bijak" ujar Nyonya Seohyun. "kartu pelajar?"

"oh" aku segera membuka dompetku dan mengambil sebuah kartu pelajar yang sempat dibuat saat aku masih di Busan.

"hmm..Oh Kyungsoo, putra Tuan Oh Sehun" gumamnya.

...

"Kyungsoo.. kau? Oh Kyungsoo?"

Seseorang memanggil namaku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati sosok tinggi berlari—agak tergopoh-gopoh ke arahku.

Dia tersenyum simpul.

Mata bulatnya yang kekanakan menatapku. Aku bertaruh, pasti dia termasuk ke dalam daftar siswa flower boys yang paling diminati di sekolah ini.

"kau mengenalku?" tanyaku.

Dia menarik napas pelan. Dengan masih mempertahankan senyum tiga jari itu ia pun mengangguk. "tentu saja" katanya. "kita kan teman".

"teman?"

"kau lupa?" namja itu malah balik bertanya padaku. Seharusnya ia menggunakan blazer, tapi dia malah menggunakan hoodie berwarna hitam sebagai pengganti blazer sekolah kami. Dia pasti murid-murid yang sering melanggar peraturan di sekolah.

"maaf aku tidak ingat" ujarku. Lorong dibagian Timur sekolah kami memang tidak begitu ramai. Tentu saja, mana ada siswa jaman sekarang yang mau mengunjungi perpustakaan dan menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka dengan membaca buku? Paling-paling hanya menumpang tidur.

"itu sudah lama sekali" dia berkata. Langkah kedua tungkai panjangnya bersejajar dengan langkah kaki-kaki pendekku. "Aku Park Chanyeol"

"Oh"

"hanya Oh?"

Aku memeluk erat buku pinjamanku.

"Kyungsoo~"

Suara itu..

Kami berdua menoleh, mendapati Baekhyun yang berjalan ke arah kami dengan senyum riangnya. Mau tak mau aku pun membalas senyumnya.

"kau seharusnya bilang kalau mau ke Perpustakaan" dia berkata, seraya mencubit kedua pipiku.

"Maaf" ucapku. "ku pikir kau sibuk, dan tidak ada waktu untuk mengantarku ke sini"

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan.

Aku hanya menatapnya dengan kedua mata bulatku. Semburat merah jambu terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Apa yang ia rasakan? Aku berpikir, di sampingku Park Chanyeol hanya tersenyum saja melihat tingkah kami.

"Baiklah, Kyungsoo" Suara berat Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan kami. "aku akan berkunjung ke rumahmu sepulang sekolah nanti. Aku duluan, ya" pamitnya. Aku mengangguk pelan. Mungkin sepulang sekolah nanti Chanyeol akan menceritakan apa-apa saja tentang masa kecil kami. Jujur saja, aku tidak mengingat apapun selain kenangan masa kecilku saat berada di Busan.

"Kau mengenal Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menatapku tak percaya.

Aku balas menatapnya. "entahlah..aku juga tidak tahu"

Baekhyun mulai menceritakan namja bernama Park Chanyeol itu. Tentang Chanyeol yang bisa bermain gitar, menulis lagu, dan seorang main rapper dari club musik sekolah kami. Kelihatannya Baekhyun sangat excited saat ia menceritakan sosok Park Chanyeol padaku. Diam-diam aku mulai mengagumi teman baruku ini. Bagaimana bisa ia menceritakan orang lain dengan begitu jelas? Seolah ia benar-benar mengerti seperti apa Park Chanyeol itu.

"sepertinya kau banyak tahu" ujarku.

Baekhyun tertawa geli mendengarnya. "Aku kan anak musik" sahutnya.

...

"Oh—Hallo" aku menyapa kikuk sosok namja lain yang tengah berdiri di hadapanku kini.

Dia berdiri dengan sebuket bunga mawar jingga di tangannya.

"Dimana paman Oh?"

Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dia bukan Park Chanyeol, namja yang berjanji akan berkunjung ke rumahku sore ini.

Namja ini terlihat menyeramkan. Lingkar panda dan tubuh jangkungnya, serta wajah sangarnya membuatku sedikit menjadi paranoid.

"Ayah..ayahku sedang berada di kantornya" jawabku.

Namja itu menyerahkan buket bunga itu padaku. Aku hanya memperhatikan saja, tak berniat untuk mengambilnya.

"Maaf, aku alergi" kataku.

"Oh, maaf" ucapnya. Dia meletakan buket mawar itu di atas meja kecil di teras rumahku.

"ibu menyuruhku untuk memberikan mawar itu untukmu" katanya, sambil tersenyum. "tapi kau alergi bunga ternyata" dia menggaruk tengkuknya, sepertinya kikuk.

"tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti kok" aku membalas senyumnya.

Ku persilahkan ia untuk masuk ke dalam. Sebagaimana seorang pemilik rumah yang bersikap ramah dan sopan kepada tamunya. Mungkin aku harus menjamunya seperti ibu yang sering menjamu Seungri, saat namja itu datang ke apartment kami.

"Kyungsoo"

Aku membatu saat ia menyebut namaku.

"kau ingat aku? Aku Zitao" katanya.

Aku menggeleng. "maaf, aku tidak ingat"

Wajahku merah padam, aku takut jika namja itu mengira aku adalah pribadi yang sombong dan mudah melupakan orang lain.

"Tidak apa-apa" katanya. "tapi aku harap kita bisa berteman lagi seperti dulu" ia terdengar berharap.

"itu pasti" sahutku. Seraya melenggang pergi ke dapur dan membuat kudapan untuknya.

...

"Ayah"

Sehun menoleh ke arahku yang baru saja memanggil namanya.

"hm?"

Aku memainkan jemariku—gugup.

"apa ayah mengenal Zitao?" tanyaku.

Sehun mengangguk pelan, lalu tersenyum ke arahku. "dia anak tunggal keluarga Wu" jawabnya. Seraya memasukan potongan daging ke dalam mulutnya.

Meja makan kami tak pernah penuh makanan sejak paman dan bibi Nam tahu kalau aku tidak menghabiskan makanan yang sudah mereka masak. Dan tentu saja Sehun meminta suami istri Nam itu untuk memasak dengan porsi sedikit untuk makan malam kami.

"dia teman bermainmu saat kalian masih kecil" katanya lagi.

"Oh..Kyungsoo" ayah menyebut namaku.

Keheningan terjadi setelah ayah mengatakan jika Zitao itu adalah teman masa kecilku. Aku hanya fokus dengan kentang panggang yang tengah ku kunyah.

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi ibumu selama 3 hari kau di sini?"

Astaga..

Apa yang aku lupakan?

Aku bahkan lupa mengirimi pesan untuk ibuku di Busan selama aku berada di sini. Aku tak punya ponsel, aku lebih memilih iPod dibandingkan sebuah ponsel.

Ibu mengirimi ayah pesan.

Seperti ini :

 _From : Kim Jongin_

 _Sehun, bagaimana keadaan putraku?_

 _Tolong sampaikan padanya jika aku sangat merindukannya. Oh, berikan ia ponsel! Karena selama ini dia tak pernah mau memiliki satu buah ponsel dan hanya memiliki iPod._

Aku tertawa kecil membacanya.

"dia sempat mengira aku melarangmu untuk menghubunginya" Sehun berkata kalem.

Aku menekan tombol dial, dan tak lama kemudian tersambung dan ku dengar suara ibu yang bisa ku tebak, pasti dia tengah memasak makan malam bersama kekasihnya itu.

Ibu terdengar bahagia sekali, dia mulai menceritakan betapa rindunya ia padaku. Dia juga bilang, mungkin libur musim panas nanti ia akan berkunjung kemari untuk menemuiku. Tentu saja Seungri tidak ikut, namja itu kan sibuk. Dan ku harap Seungri tidak datang menemani ibuku saat berkunjung kemari.

"Kyungsoo" panggil ayahku, ketika aku tak lagi berbicara dengan ibu dari ponselnya.

"Jongin bilang dia akan berkunjung kemari saat liburan nanti"

Aku menganggukan kepalaku pelan.

"Apa pacar ibumu juga ikut?" tanyanya. Ada rasa was-was saat ayah bertanya mengenai Seungri.

Wajah tampan ayah terlihat lesu.

Aku jadi tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. dari yang pernah aku tahu, Seungri tidak pernah menduakan ibu dengan kesibukan-kesibukannya. Malahan dia selalu mengutamakan ibuku seolah ibu benar-benar yang paling penting dalam hidupnya.

"Mungkin" jawabku.

Ayah menghela napas berat.

"Apa kita perlu menjemputnya?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Seungri akan pergi naik mobil. Jadi kita tak perlu menjemput mereka"

"Ayah"

Ayahku meletakan ponselnya di atas meja.

"Seungri pacar ibu" kataku. "cepat atau lambat mereka akan menikah"

Ayah mengulas senyum padaku. Namun senyumnya terkesan dipaksakan dan membuatku semakin tak enak hati dan bersalah telah berkata begitu padanya.

Sejak datang ke rumah ini—untuk yang kedua kalinya sejak terakhir aku meninggalkan rumah. Semua memang terlihat tidak berbeda. Bahkan saat tak sengaja masuk ke ruang kerja ayah, di sana terpajang rapih foto-foto kenangan ayah dan ibu saat mereka masih bersama. Bahkan di kamarku juga ada foto saat aku masih bayi, ibu tengah menggendongku dengan latar belakang rumah sakit. Dan beberapa foto-foto kami lainnya yang masih ayah pajang di kamarku.

Itu sudah menunjukan jika ayah masih belum bisa lepas dari masa lalunya. Ayah belum melupakan ibu. Aku tahu itu. dibalik wajah datar tak berekpresinya, ayah tetaplah seorang manusia yang bisa mencintai seseorang. Dan orang beruntung itu adalah ibuku, dan hanya akan ibuku seorang saja yang akan selalu ia cintai.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Kelas Musik**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyungsoo"

Aku menoleh, dan untuk yang kedua kalinya aku bertemu dengan namja yang kata ayah adalah teman masa kecilku saat aku di Seoul.

"Oh, hallo" aku membungkuk hormat.

Zitao berdecak sebal dan mengomentari betapa formalnya aku. Dari seragam yang ia kenakan, sepertinya ia juga bersekolah di SMA yang sama denganku.

"Ibu bilang kita satu sekolah" katanya. Sifatnya yang childish itu jauh sekali dari kata bad boy yang nampak jelas saat pertama kali aku melihatnya.

Sepertinya Zitao orang yang menyenangkan—ku harap. Karena kata ayah, Zitao adalah anak yang menyebalkan dan selalu membuatku menangis saat kecil dulu.

...

"kau serius?" Baekhyun sedikit berbisik.

Matanya yang sipit itu menatap serius padaku.

Sementara Zitao yang ternyata adalah teman sekelasku entah berada dimana saat ini.

"Apa?"

"kau serius berteman dengan Zitao?" tanyanya. Seolah tak yakin dengan keputusanku untuk menjadi teman Zitao—sekaligus Chairmate-nya.

Aku menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Kyungsoo, dia itu preman di sekolah ini" Baekhyun berkata pelan.

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

Aku baru ingat saat aku dan Zitao masuk ke kelas, para murid di dalam kelas kami menatap aneh ke arah kami. Seperti, terkejut? Terkesan? Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Pokoknya mereka seolah tidak menyangka kalau aku dan Zitao berteman.

"Tapi dia baik" aku memainkan penaku.

Baekhyun menepuk pelan dahinya. "yang benar saja" gumamnya. "Kyungsoo, dia bahkan pernah mengalahkan 10 orang musuh hanya dengan tangan kosong"

Berlebihan, pikirku.

Memangnya Zitao itu siapa?

Dia manusia, bukan keturunan vampire atau yang paling masuk logika—dia adalah keturunan mafia-mafia terkenal yang pernah ku lihat di Tv-Tv.

"Dia orang yang baik, Baek" kataku. "dan selama dia tidak berlaku kasar padaku aku tak masalah untuk menjadi temannya"

Baekhyun menarik napas pelan.

"Fine" ujarnya, final. "kalau dia melukaimu katakan saja padaku" Baekhyun menepuk pelan bahuku.

Dan kemudian yang dibicarakan Baekhyun adalah klub musik dan juga Park Chanyeol, si The Best Rapper di sekolah ini. Ku pikir Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol, dilihat dari matanya yang selalu berbinar saat membicarakan namja bermarga Park itu.

...

Aku tahu ada orang-orang lingkungan sekolah ini yang selalu menatapku penasaran saat aku memperkenalkan diri sebagai Oh Kyungsoo, si murid baru asal Haeundae, Busan. Dan satu lagi fakta yang mungkin saja membuat mereka tercengang, bahwa aku adalah putra tunggal Oh Sehun, yang kembali lagi ke Seoul setelah lama menghabiskan masa kecilnya di Busan.

Aku jarang sekali menjelaskan mengapa ayah dan ibuku berpisah. Karena aku tidak mau orang lain tahu banyak atau malah semakin banyak bertanya mengenai keluargaku.

Aku pun juga merasa tidak perlu menjelaskan kecuali kalau aku mau dan itu pasti akan menyita waktu lebih lama daripada yang akan disisihkan oleh kebanyakan orang.

Kisahku tak cukup hanya dengan kalimat _'Hey, aku Oh Kyungsoo. 17 tahun, pindahan dari Busan'_ atau kalimat _'Aku Oh Kyungsoo, putra dari Oh Sehun dan istrinya Kim Jongin yang bertingkah'_. Tidak dapat dikemas secara ringkas dan sederhana hanya untuk orang lain yang mencoba memahaminya.

Aku tak ingat apapun.

Kecuali fakta perceraian ayah dan ibu, serta kepindahan kami ke Haeundae 12 tahun yang lalu. Aku pernah sekali berkunjung ke Seoul saat usiaku 10 tahun. Itu pun juga hanya sekali, selebihnya tidak pernah.

Ayahku sendirilah yang akan berkunjung ke Busan dan membawakan banyak hadiah untukku. Sampai sekarang hadiah-hadiah itu masih terkemas apik di dalam kemasan karena ibuku tidak suka jika aku lebih banyak bermain ketimbang belajar.

Dan saat aku kembali ke Seoul, aku harus mengetahui fakta lain tentang ayahku yang masih menyimpan perasaannya pada ibuku. Terlihat jelas dengan bagaimana ayah yang begitu merawat foto-foto ibu dan keluarga kecil kami meskipun sudah 12 tahun lamanya mereka berpisah.

"Tuan muda, ada Tuan muda Park di bawah" bibi Nam mengetuk pintu dan berbicara dari luar.

Aku sedang mengerjakan PR matematika untuk hari Rabu besok. Ku lirik jam di dinding yang baru menunjukan pukul 4 sore.

Aku bergegas turun setelah mengenakan sweater biruku dan sandal rumah bermotif kepala mickey mouse yang dibelikan ibu saat usiaku 14 tahun. Lucu sekali, bahkan kakiku saja kecil seperti telapak kaki gadis remaja.

"Oh—hallo"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arahku. Kemudian berdiri saat melihatku sudah menuruni anak tangga terakhir.

"maaf, baru berkunjung" katanya. Dia memberikan sebuket mawar padaku.

Aku menggeleng, "Aku alergi bunga" kataku halus.

Dan apa yang kami lakukan adalah mengobrol. Chanyeol juga membawa buku album masa kecil kami dan menunjukan kelucuan tingkah kami saat itu. Aku tetap yang paling kecil, bahkan sampai sekarang pun juga.

Dia mulai bercerita jika ia belajar bermain gitar saat kelas 6 SD. Aku menatapnya takjub, dia juga bercerita tentang perjuangannya berlatih rapper selama 4 tahun lamanya. Bahkan kalau bisa dia ingin berlatih menari supaya bisa mahir menari seperti ibuku. Ah, aku jadi tidak enak. Karena dia masih mengingat jelas mengenai aku sementara aku yang bahkan sudah tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi.

"kau kenal Byun Baekhyun?" tanyaku.

Chanyeol menautkan kedua alisnya. "Kenal" sahutnya. "yang bisa nyanyi itu kan?"

Aku mengangguk pelan.

Baekhyun memang bisa bernyanyi, aku pernah mendengar suaranya saat pelajaran seni—saat itu Mrs Geum menyuruh kami untuk menyanyi lagu nasional, dan Baekhyun menyanyikan lagu dengan sangat fasih dan merdu.

"kapan-kapan kau harus berbicara dengannya. Dia anak yang baik" aku meyakinkan namja itu.

...

"Baek" aku mulai sedikit merengek, tetapi Baekhyun terus menarik pergelangan tanganku—lebih tepatnya menyeret untuk menemui Mrs Kang, si guru musik untuk mendaftarkan diri ke klub musik—klub yang sama yang diikuti oleh namja Byun ini.

"Kau punya suara yang bagus" dia berkata. "sayang sekali kalau tidak dilatih" matanya yang sempit itu menyipit seperti bulan sabit.

Kami berdua tertawa kecil, beberapa murid menatap kami dengan tatapan, ah, entahlah aku juga tidak mau tahu bagaimana cara mereka menatap kami.

"minggir..minggir..anak kelas tiga mau lewat" kata Baekhyun, dengan suara yang jenaka.

Mereka semua berdecih pelan.

Wow..

Nyatanya jarang ada yang suka dengan tingkah senioritas seperti ini ya? Tapi pernah dua kali aku memergoki ada seorang senior yang membully juniornya di sekolah ini. Kalau soal tata krama d an sopan santun, Haeundae lebih ku sukai dibandingkan sekolah khusus namja terelit di kota ini.

Mrs Kang dengan senang hati menerima ku sebagai anggota baru di klub musik. Dia terus-terusan memujiku sampai membuatku tak enak hati pada anggota lainnya. Ini seperti tak adil saja. Karena nyaris satu sekolah tahu siapa aku ini.

...

"Kyungsoo"

Suara riuh murid-murid saat pulang sekolah, masih bisa ku dengar dua suara yang baru saja memanggil namaku dengan suara khas mereka.

"Oh, hey" aku menyapa keduanya.

Baekhyun di sampingku nampak tak nyaman. Apalagi ada Zitao, preman sekolah yang begitu ia takuti sampai-sampai nyaris tak pernah ia mengajak Zitao untuk berbicara.

"Kyungsoo aku punya—"*berkata bersamaan.

Zitao menghentikan ucapannya dan diam, seolah mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk berbicara.

"Kyungsoo aku punya tiket nonton bioskop, kau mau ikut?" tanya Chanyeol padaku.

Tak sengaja ku lihat Baekhyun yang menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Seperti ada sesuatu yang hendak ia katakan, namun kesulitan untuk ia katakan.

"maaf, Chanyeol-ssi" ucapku. "aku harus segera pulang, mungkin Baekhyun mau"

Baekhyun menatapku lagi.

Aku tersenyum padanya. Seolah menyiratkan kata tidak masalah, karena aku bisa mengerjakan tugas kelompok kami.

Aku menyadari, jika ada rasa ketertarikan Baekhyun pada namja jangkung ini.

"Ayo, Kyungsoo" Zitao menarik pergelangan tanganku dan menyeretku pelan. "kau harus segera pulang! Kalau kesorean bisa diculik" bisiknya.

...

Aku terkagum-kagum, menatap rumah minimalis dengan pekarangan rumah yang tertata rapih. Rumah ini tidak seperti sebuah mansion, tapi halamannya yang ditumbuhi berbagai macam bunga, termasuk Bluebells membuatku tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum.

"ini rumah ibu" kata Zitao, dengan tawa jenakanya.

Dia bilang ibunya membeli rumah ini saat Zitao masih kecil. Berbagai macam foto Zitao dari saat masih bayi, balita, kanak-kanak, dan remaja, bisa ku lihat berderet di sepanjang dinding ruang tamu yang kami lewati.

Dia bercerita banyak tentang ibunya yang suka bunga, dan usaha kuenya yang sudah digeluti oleh sang ibu sejak masih muda. Aku berusaha menyimak, karena uraiannya cukup menarik. Ini adalah kali pertamanya aku bermain ke rumah teman sekolah selama di Seoul. Rumahnya pun tak jauh dari rumahku, terpisah hanya beberapa blok dan masih bisa ku tempuh dengan berjalan kaki.

"tunggu di sini, ya" Zitao meminta. Kami tiba di ruang keluarga. Ruangan yang cukup nyaman dengan berbagai macam hiasan dinding yang kebanyakan adalah foto selca Zitao saat ia masih kecil. "Ibu..Ibu" namja itu mulai memanggil ibunya.

"kau sudah pulang?" seorang namja bertubuh mungil tiba di ruang keluarga dengan senyum angelic yang menenangkan hati.

Zitao tersenyum, "tentu saja!" katanya. "coba tebak siapa yang ku bawa" Zitao terkekeh, dan membuat namja itu menoleh ke arahku.

"Omo, Kyungsoo"

Aku terkejut saat namja dewasa berparas manis itu menyapa ku ramah.

"kau sudah besar rupanya" Bibi Wu berjalan ke arahku. Tubuhnya tak jauh berbeda dariku. Kami sama-sama bertubuh mungil. Begitu-begitu Bibi Wu masih terlihat muda, bahkan tidak nampak seperti seorang ibu beranak satu.

Kami pun mulai mengobrol.

Bibi Wu, ani, atau ku sebut saja Mama Wu, atau nama lengkapnya Wu Junmyeon ini adalah ibu dari Zitao. Dia namja yang baik hati dengan senyum angelic yang penuh kasih sayang. Aku merasa nyaman berada bersamanya, dia bilang dulu saat kami masih kecil. Aku selalu memanggilnya Mama dan mama Wu sendiri pun juga sudah menganggap aku adalah putranya setelah Zitao.

...

' _Apa kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan Sehun? Apa dia memperlakukan dirimu dengan baik?'_

Video call bersama ibu.

Bisa ku lihat ibu menatapku penuh rindu dan deru hujan sedikit membuat suara ibu putus-putus. Haeundae kalau hujan memang cukup deras, bahkan tak jarang sampai mati lampu.

Kalau sudah begitu ibuku pasti akan memintaku untuk menemaninya tidur di kamarnya. Tapi aku yakin, Seungri selalu hadir dan siap kapanpun ibuku membutuhkan dirinya.

"tentu saja"

Ibuku nampak manis dengan kemeja longgar berwarna putih. Aku ingat, itu milik mantan pacar ibu yang tampan itu. siapa sih namanya? Aku juga lupa. Choi..Hm..Choi..Ah, iya, Choi Siwon namanya. Dia dewasa sekali kalau mau tahu.

' _dimana dia?'_

"bekerja. Apa ibu merindukannya?" tanyaku, sedikit menggodanya.

Wajahnya memerah.

Nah lho, ketahuan kan.. pikirku.

"Kyungsoo, jangan menggoda ibumu" suara berat ayah membuatku kaget.

"Ayah? Sejak kapan?" menatap ayahku dengan tatapan, err—ya agak malu karena ketahuan mencatut namanya untuk menggoda ibu.

Ayah duduk di sampingku. Kami duduk di sofa panjang di ruang keluarga. Ayah memang selalu mengingatkan aku untuk menghubungi ibuku tepat waktu. Aku menurut, lagipula aku tak mau ibu mengira jika ayahku melarangku untuk menghubunginya. Ayah tidak begitu, dan ayah bukan orang yang menyebalkan bagiku.

"Hey, Jongin" ayah menyapa ibu. Lengan kemeja berwarna birunya disingsing sebatas lengan. Dua kancing teratas dibuka. Dan, yah, ku pikir ayahku memang namja tertampan yang pernah ku lihat. Well, tak heran jika para yeoja di kantornya selalu memandang lapar ke arahnya. Ayahku tampan, ibuku sexy, tapi itu semua hanya tinggal kenangan saja.

" _Oh hey, Sehun"_

Ayah tersenyum simpul.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya ayah.

Aku hanya menatap keduanya dalam diam.

Ayahku menatap sendu ke arah layar laptop yang menampilkan wajah manis ibuku.

' _tidak lebih baik tanpa Kyungsoo'_ ibu menjawab dengan senyumnya.

"kau merasakan apa yang ku rasakan"

' _iya, aku merasakannya'_

Aku tidak mengerti..

"dia putra kita"

' _ya, putra kita'_

Ibu punya tatapan yang menjerat. Iris hitam kecoklatannya yang selalu punya pesona sendiri hingga membuat ayahku yang keras meleleh seperti keju.

' _Tolong jaga dia, Sehun'_

"Pasti, Jongin..Pasti"

Ku lihat ibu tersenyum. _'Seungri hyung menumis sambal'_ katanya, seraya mengucek matanya.

...

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa kita harus menghapal rumus-rumus menyebalkan seperti ini" Baekhyun ngedumel, sejak tadi ia hanya membolak-balik lembar halaman tanpa ada niat untuk membacanya.

Zitao sudah hilang entah kemana.

Dia memang begitu, selalu membolos di pelajaran yang notabene diajar oleh guru-guru killer dan menyebalkan.

"tentang kehidupan nyata, dan bagaimana rumus-rumus ini bermanfaat saat melamar kerja nanti" Baekhyun berkata lagi, kali ini diselingi tawa.

Aku duduk disebelahnya, sementara teman sebangku Baekhyun sakit dan tidak hadir hari ini. Rasanya ingin tertawa saat mendengar ocehan-ocehan, serta komplain Baekhyun tentang rumus-rumus matematika yang panjang dan sulit sekali untuk dimengerti.

Apalagi Mr Jang, si guru matematika yang menyebalkan dan selalu mengharapkan murid-muridnya pintar, padahal kami (para murid) susah menghafal semua rumus dan angka-angka yang panjang, apalagi untuk menjabarkannya dengan benar. Konteks-nya sama sekali tidak bisa kami cerna dengan otak minim kami. Oh..Matematika~

"kau bisa?" tanyanya.

"Bisa" kataku.

"Bisa gila aku lama-lama begini" Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya di atas meja.

"yang penting kau hafal perkalian, itu sudah sangat dasar sekali" kataku. "atau paling tidak 1 sampai 10, itu yang paling simple"

"kau sih enak" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "sudah pintar"

"aku tidak begitu" aku juga tidak bisa matematika. Asal tahu saja, aku selalu mengerjakan asal tugas-tugas Matematika yang diberikan guru Matematika padaku. Yang penting dikali, dibagi, ditambah, dikurang, ada hasil, yang bagiku itulah hasilnya *lol.

"Oh"

Aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kemarin kami menonton Bioskop"

Aku tahu siapa yang ia maksud dengan _kami_. Itu pasti Chanyeol, ya, dia selalu membicarakan Chanyeol. Tiada henti jika Baekhyun sudah mulai membicarakan namja telinga peri itu.

Dia mengangguk malu-malu.

"kau menyukainya" tebakku.

"hey" Baekhyun menyikutku agak keras.

"Ochh" pekikku. "sakit, Baek" menatapnya kesal.

"Ahh, Kyungsoo. Jangan asal menebak aku menyukainya, tentu saja tidak" Byun Baekhyun, kau Tsundere sekali.

Aku menarik napas pelan. Aku ingat, Sehun ah, maksudku ayahku membelikanku sebungkus roti rasa melon karena kami terburu-buru dan tak sempat sarapan.

Pagi itu bibi dan paman Nam harus pergi ke Ulsan untuk mengunjungi putra mereka yang sedang meraih gelar S1 nya. Tentu saja tak ada yang membangunkan kami. Apalagi semalam aku tidur malam sekali, dan mengharapkan ayah untuk bangun di pagi hari itu mustahil rasanya.

"Kau mau?" tanyaku padanya.

" _no, thanks!_ Aku tak mau Mr Jang melihatku makan di kelas untuk yang kesekian kalinya"

"terserah" kataku, seraya menggigit ujung rotiku.

Ku kunyah rotinya sambil menulis angka-angka yang tertera di layar kalkulator miniku. Ku sembunyikan di bawah meja, kalau Mr Jang tahu, bisa mengomel nanti.

"tapi Chanyeol tinggi dan tampan"

Aku mengangguk membenarkan.

"kenapa tidak kau coba untuk mengenalnya lebih dekat?" tanyaku.

Baekhyun nampak berpikir, kemudian menggeleng dengan semburat di wajahnya. Aku yakin, dia pasti pernah berpikiran untuk mendekati namja itu. Tapi kalau diingat lagi, Baekhyun ini orang yang lain di mulut, lain pula di hati.

"aku tidak yakin" katanya. "dia pasti punya pacar yang lebih baik dibandingkan diriku"

"memangnya kau tahu darimana?" tanyaku.

Aku juga tidak yakin.

Chanyeol orang yang mudah ramah dengan siapa saja. Pasti akan ada para gadis maupun namja manis lainnya yang menyukai kepribadiannya. Ditambah fisiknya yang oke, maka pantaslah Chanyeol disebut Flower Boys, siapa yang akan menolak pesonanya?

"Tentu saja tahu" jawabnya.

"dia teman masa kecilku" kataku.

Maniks hitam Baekhyun menatapku tak percaya.

Aku jengah sekali kalau ditatap begitu.

"tapi aku sama sekali tidak ingat dia gimana" aku menghabiskan potongan rotiku yang tinggal sedikit—buru-buru supaya Mr Jang tidak melihat ku sedang makan di sini.

"benarkan kalau kau menyukainya"

"Soo" matanya menatap sebal padaku.

"Ok..ok..aku tidak akan menggodamu lagi"

...

* * *

 **ULANG TAHUN AYAH**

Sekarang tanggal 12 april, dan yang ibu bilang adalah hari ulang tahun ayah yang ke 35 tahun. Aku memandang sekelilingku saat meninggalkan rumah. Langit tampak agak gelap dan kelabu.

Namun sewaktu aku menyusuri jalanan, aku bisa melihat beberapa tanaman dan bunga-bunga bermekaran. Aku menaikan resleting jaketku sedikit. Udara terasa agak dingin, meskipun aku tahu dalam waktu beberapa minggu lagi cuaca akan sangat menyenangkan.

Aku melirik jam di tanganku. Pukul 7 malam, dan aku menghela napas seraya menjinjing paper bag berisi kado untuk ulang tahun ayahku.

Aku merogoh dompetku, memeriksa uang receh sisa membeli kado untuk ayahku. Aku tersenyum miris. Dompetku terasa berat, namun bukan uang kertaslah yang ku temukan. Hanya koin-koin yang akan bersuara gemerincing bilamana aku tak sengaja menjatuhkan dompetku.

Hatiku bertanya, ini sungguh-sungguh anak orang kaya? Lalu tertawa dalam hati menghina diriku sendiri. Bilamana anak-anak sekolah elite itu mengetahui isi dompet seorang Oh Kyungsoo pasti mereka akan tertawa menghina.

...

"Aku pulang" ucapku memberi salam.

Bibi Nam menyapaku ramah dengan senyumnya. Dia bilang ayah juga sudah pulang—tumben sekali, pikirku. Dan ayah sedang menantiku di ruang makan.

Aku segera melangkahkan kedua kakiku ke ruang makan. Kemudian mendapati dua orang dewasa tengah mengobrol serius dan membuatku jadi semakin merasa bersalah—telah hadir diantara mereka.

"Hallo, Kyungsoo" yeoja itu menyapaku.

"Ha..Hallo" aku balas menyapa.

Itu bibi Jessica, kakak sepupu ayah yang desainer itu. dia cantik, tapi belum juga menikah diusia 37 tahun.

"kau manis sekali" pujinya. "ayo duduk"

Ayah tersenyum melihatku.

"Ayah, selamat ulang tahun" ucapku, seraya berjalan ke arahnya dan memeluk tubuh jangkungnya.

"Oh, Kyungsoo manisku" pujinya.

Bibi Jessica tertawa-tawa melihat ayahku yang merona. Menggoda ayah dengan mengatakan jika ini adalah kali pertama ayah mendapatkan sebuah pelukan dari putra tunggalnya. Tapi kemudian aku menyerahkan kado untuknya. Ayah mengecup sayang pucuk kepalaku.

Mungkin sweater yang ku beli bukan apa-apa untuk seorang Oh Sehun yang kaya itu. Tapi ayahku tetap menerimanya, dan berjanji akan menggunakannya setiap ia merasa kedinginan.

"Apa aku terlambat" suara yeoja lainnya membuat kami menoleh.

Seorang yeoja cantik berjalan ke arah kami (Ayah dan aku). Kemudian mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dengan ciuman di pipi.

Aku menatapnya datar, siapa wanita ini? Mengapa ia mengecup pipi ayah seakan dia adalah istri ayahku?

"tidak, Irene. Kyungsoo baru saja datang" bibi Jessica berkata. Bibi menyambut yeoja bernama Irene itu seperti layaknya teman wanita.

Ayah tertawa kecil.

Aku tak tahu apa yang ada di kepalanya. Namun bisa ku lihat ayah salah tingkah saat yeoja itu kembali mengecup ujung bibirnya.

"Ayo makan malam! Aku sudah lapar" ujar bibi Jessica. Ia menepuk pelan bahuku.

Aku tidak lapar.

Malahan ingin segera ke kamar dan menghubungi ibuku—kemudian mengadukan hal ini padanya.

"tidak, bi" kataku. "aku sama sekali tidak lapar"

"tapi kau harus makan, Kyungsoo" bibi Jessica berkata.

Aku menolak halus.

Aku tidak mau melihat mereka berlovey dovey lagi. Aku tidak suka. Karena memang aku tidak pernah suka melihat ibu ataupun ayahku bermesraan dengan orang lain.

...

Sejak kejadian itu aku tak lagi banyak bicara dengan ayah.

Seolah memang tak mau, atau sengaja mengunci mulutku saat berhadapan dengan mantan suami ibu.

Bibi Jessica bilang aku akan mengerti, mengapa ayahku memilih untuk terus-terusan bersama yeoja bernama Irene itu. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa bibi berkata itu padaku.

Padahal aku tidak berminat untuk bertanya-tanya lebih mengenai Irene setelah melihat yeoja itu mencium bibir ayahku. Itu perbuatan bar-bar, dan aku tidak suka.

Malam itu Baekhyun mengajakku untuk pergi ke taman kota. Aku sudah mendapatkan ponsel baru dari Oh Sehun beberapa hari yang lalu—ia juga mengisi rekening bank-ku dengan nominal angka yang tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit. Seharusnya aku berterimakasih padanya, tapi nyatanya bibi Jessica lah yang memberitahukan hal ini padaku. Oh Sehun juga terlihat tak ingin bicara padaku. Lebih baik ku simpan saja kata _'Terimakasih'_ ku padanya.

Sekali lagi..

Sehun tidak seperti ibu yang melarangku keluar di malam hari. Karena selain dia yang selalu sibuk—akhir-akhir ini. Orang yang ku sebut ayah itu juga tidak mau terlalu mengekang ku. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, apa aku harus memeluknya? Lalu berkata, _ayah, aku sayang ayah_..

"baru pulang"

Suaranya yang rendah itu mengejutkan aku yang hendak menaiki anak tangga—mencapai kamarku yang terletak di lantai dua.

Sepertinya Sehun sudah pulang, karena akhir-akhir ini dia akan pergi bekerja sebelum aku bangun dan pulang selagi aku tidur. Kami sudah jarang sekali bertemu di meja makan seperti sebelumnya.

"Ah..I—iya" sahutku.

Aku menunduk, merasa bersalah mengingat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Andai ibu tahu, ibu pasti akan marah besar.

"Kau tahu ini jam berapa?" tanyanya.

Oh Sehun beranjak dari sofa. Ia menggunakan sweater pemberianku dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Ayah habis membaca buku—bisa ku lihat buku tebal yang berada di atas meja.

"jam 11 lewat 15 menit" aku menelan ludahku, seakan kerongkongan terasa kering.

Aku menerka-nerka, apa yang akan ia lakukan padaku. Ku pikir dia akan menamparku, tapi tidak.. Ayah tidak melakukannya, dia malah mengusak rambutku dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"jangan diulangi lagi!" katanya. "jika ibumu tahu dia akan memintamu kembali ke Busan"

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Aku tidak mau mendapat predikat ayah yang buruk untuk anakku" lagi dia berkata, perlahan. "Apalagi dari mantan istriku"

...

* * *

 **(IBU DATANG)**

"Kyungsoo"

Ku rasakan dekapan hangat ibu setelah nyaris 3 bulan kami berpisah. Ia mengecupi keningku berkali-kali, aku tahu, pasti ibu sangat merindukanku.

Tak jauh dari kami, ayah sedang berdiri di depan pintu dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya. Bisa ku lihat koper besar milik ibuku yang diletakan di dekat sofa.

Ibu pasti ada masalah, batinku.

Ibuku orang yang labil, seperti anak ABG yang tengah dilemma cinta. Dia juga orang yang konyol, tapi aku tetap menyayanginya.

Aku baru pulang sekolah, bahkan belum melepas tasku.

"kau sudah pulang?" tanya ayah, seraya meletakan nampan di atas meja.

"Sudah..tumben ayah sudah pulang?"

Ayah tersenyum simpul.

"Ibumu meminta ayah menjemputnya di stasiun" kata ayah.

Ibu merona mendengarnya. "Oh Sehun!" seru ibu, kesal.

Lalu ibu menyeretku untuk duduk di sofa. Wajahnya yang manis terlihat lelah. Itu wajar, karena pasti ibu lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 2 jam lamanya.

Ibu mulai memberondongiku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan selama 3 bulan hidup di Seoul. Mulai dari sekolah, teman-teman, dan juga jadwal makanku. Aku bilang sangat baik, meskipun aku tak yakin dengan pertanyaan yang menyangkut jadwal makanku. Nyatanya ibu bilang pipiku agak tirus dari terakhir kali ibu menciumnya.

"Ibu" ku panggil namanya.

Kami sedang di atas kasur queen size, dengan ibu yang memeluk erat tubuhku. Ibu menginap di sini, sementara di bawah sana ada Irene yang tengah bercengkrama dengan ayahku. Mungkin dia akan menginap, karena sempat ku dengar ia bertanya; _'apa kamar tamu masih kosong?'_

Karena ia sempat melihat ibuku sedang mencuci piring di wastafel. Ibu selalu memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil, aku memang tidak mempermasalahkan ini. Tapi jika Baekhyun tahu pasti dia akan menggodaku anak mami berwajah datar.

"hm?"

"mengapa ibu datang kemari?" tanyaku.

Ibu mengusap lembut rambutku.

"memangnya ibu tak boleh menemui putra ibu ya?"

Aku menggeleng..

"apa ibu ada masalah dengan paman Seungri?" Aku bertanya, perlahan.

Ibu menghentikan usapannya pada rambutku. Aku tak bisa memikirkan reaksi apa yang tengah ibu berikan saat mendengar pertanyaanku itu.

"bisa dikatakan begitu" ibu berkata lemah.

Aku mengerti..

Kalau sudah begini, yang ibu butuhkan hanya telinga, bukan advice yang keluar dari bibirku. Ibu selalu meminjam telingaku. Bercerita tentang masalahnya sampai malam. Meskipun aku tertidur, ibu takkan berhenti bercerita. Selama aku masih punya telinga, dan ia pikir ceritanya masih panjang. Maka ia akan terus bercerita.

"Oh, Kyungsoo" ibu melepaskan pelukannya dariku.

Ia menatap sendu langit-langit kamarku.

Kalau sedang meneteskan airmata, ibu memang tidak akan membiarkan aku untuk melihatnya.

"dia bilang hubungan ini tak bisa dilanjutkan lagi" ibu mulai bercerita. "Sudah seharusnya kau mendengar, meskipun ibu tahu usiamu masih 17 tahun"

"ibu, jaman sekarang usia 17 tahun itu legal"

"21 tahun, Kyung.. 21 tahun"

"itu ibu yang mengaturnya" aku menghela napas pelan. Wajahku cemberut mendengarnya.

"hanya dengarkan saja, oke" ibu menoleh, memandangku penuh harap.

Aku bergumam; 'baiklah' dan membiarkan ibu melanjutkan ceritanya. Aku tidak terlalu fokus dengan ceritanya. Yang tertangkap di telingaku hanya; _'dia bosan dengan hubungan ini, dia membutuhkan apa yang orang dewasa butuhkan. Tapi nyatanya aku tak bisa, aku tidak bisa, soo'_

Aku mendelik tajam. Mataku yang ngantuk, langsung melotot—terkejut mendengar ucapan ibu. Aku ingin meminta penjelasan atas apa yang baru saja ku dengar. Aku mulai mengerti, Seungri menginginkan ibu, maksudku menginginkan sesuatu yang hanya orang dewasa saja yang boleh melakukannya. Kalian pasti tahu itu.

"alasan yang sama seperti Tuan Choi"

Ibu menoleh ke arahku. "kau benar"

"Apa cinta itu hanya sebatas kepuasan di atas ranjang saja? Apa itu yang dibutuhkan orang dewasa?" tanyaku.

Ibu mendelik tajam ke arahku.

"darimana kau belajar kata-kata seperti itu?"

"Tidak tahu" sahutku. "tapi apa ciuman itu juga termasuk kepuasaan?"

"Kyungsoo" ibu menyebut namaku. "ibu tak mau mendengar kalimat menyeramkan itu dari mulutmu lagi"

Aku menggeleng.

"ibu, aku bukan anak kecil!"

"lagipula aku pernah melihat Irene mencium Sehun"

"APA?"

Aku menutup mulutku yang lancang.

"OH SEHUN" ibu terlihat geram.

...

Ibu menutup kedua mataku saat kami tiba di ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama. Aku mencoba melepaskannya, tapi ibu lebih kuat.

Tak sampai 1 menit ibu sudah melepaskan tangannya dari mataku. Dan bisa ku lihat ayah dan Irene yang berdiri di meja makan menatap canggung ke arah kami.

Aura tak mengenakan mulai ku rasakan.

Ibu menatap tajam dua orang itu.

"Oh Sehun, aku butuh penjelasanmu" katanya.

...

 _(Malam hari)_

"hanya jawab pertanyaanku, Oh Sehun!" Ibu berseru. Aku berusaha menenangkannya.

"Jongin, ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat!" kata ayah.

Aku menduga diriku memang aneh. Terlahir di keluarga yang aneh, sehingga merasa malu telah menjadi seorang remaja yang paling aneh diantara remaja aneh lainnya.

"apa kau sering berciuman mesra di depan Kyungsoo?" ibu bertanya lagi.

Kesannya menuntut.

"Jongin, dengar! Aku tidak—"

"Aku tidak percaya ini, hun" ibu mengusap pelan wajahnya. "bereskan pakaianmu, Kyungsoo. kita kembali ke Haeundae!"

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Ayah pun juga, ayah menatap tak percaya ke arah ibu. "Jongin, ku mohon, dengarkan aku" pinta ayah.

Ibu menarik pergelangan tanganku.

"Ibu tak berhak berlaku seperti itu pada ayah!"

Ibu menghentikan langkahnya, dia seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ku katakan.

"Ibu juga pernah mencium Seungri dan Tuan Choi kan? Mengapa ibu begitu?" tanyaku.

"Kyungsoo"

"itu tidak adil!" kataku. "bahkan ayah baru kali ini berciuman dengan Irene"

"Aku benci berada disini" Aku memekik keras, menghentak tangan ibu dan berlari ke luar rumah.

Kemana saja, kemana pun kedua kakiku melangkah.

...

"kau pasti kabur dari rumah" Zitao berhasil menebak apa yang terjadi padaku.

Kebetulan aku bertemu dengannya di jalan. Dia bilang, dia habis bekerja di toko ibunya. Sementara ibunya harus pergi ke Ulsan mengunjungi nenek Kim.

Sambil menuntun sepedanya kami berjalan memasuki taman yang sepi. Ini sudah malam, pukul 10 malam. Dan Zitao memang selalu pulang malam seperti ini.

Dia tidak takut preman, tapi ibunya bilang Zitao itu takut hantu. Aku ingin tersenyum kalau mengingatnya, tapi kemudian aku ingin menangis jika ingat bagaimana keadaan rumah yang menjadi alasan mengapa aku pergi dari sana.

"kau bahkan hanya memakai piyama dan sandal rumah saja" Zitao menatapku dari atas ke bawah. "apa tidak dingin?"

Tentu saja dingin. Aku baru merasakannya dan memang sangat dingin rasanya.

Zitao melepas jaketnya dari tangan kirinya, kemudian menarikku dan memintaku untuk memakai lengan jaket yang tidak ia pakai. Aku menurut, keras kepala hanya akan membuatku terkena hipotermia akibat suhu dingin di malam hari.

"kau bisa percaya padaku" Zitao tersenyum, sambil menarik napas pelan. Ku dengar ia bergumam tentang kopi hangat yang mungkin akan terasa nikmat kalau diminum dingin-dingin begini.

"aku bukan seorang pencerita yang baik sebenarnya" Aku berkata pelan. Mungkin dia akan tertawa melihat wajah sembabku saat ini.

Zitao mendesah pelan. "aku tahu" katanya. "kau pasti pendengar yang baik" bibirnya mengatup membentuk ekpresi hati-hati.

"Ya" aku menyahut singkat.

Ia berpaling, sengaja. Zitao pasti malas berbicara dengan orang irit bicara seperti aku. Dari yang pernah ku dengar dari anak-anak sekelas. Zitao adalah jagoan di sekolahku, dia jarang sekali bicara. Mungkin karena wajahnya yang garang, serta predikatnya itu membuatnya ditakuti teman-teman. Padahal jika mengenalnya lebih dekat, Zitao akan bicara terus-terusan tanpa berhenti. Aku tahu itu, apalagi saat bersama Mama Junmyeon, dia akan bertingkah manja pada ibunya.

"tapi ada saatnya kau berbicara" kata Zitao. "membagi kisahmu pada dunia" sambil tersenyum ia berkata lagi.

"Aku tak yakin kau mau mendengarnya" Aku menunduk. Hatiku masih kacau. Pikiranku masih pada pertengkaran kedua orangtuaku di rumah.

Setiap orang punya masalah.

"aku akan di sini sampai kau bicara"

Aku menarik napas sejenak. "kau pasti sudah dengarkan bagaimana rumah tangga kedua orangtuaku" aku tidak menyelesaikan kalimatku. Berusaha melihat bagaimana ekpresi namja itu.

"Kyungsoo, sebenarnya ada baiknya kita tidak terlalu ikut campur urusan mereka"

"iya sih" gumamku.

"Lalu apa yang kau khawatirkan?" tanyanya.

"ibu melihat ayah berciuman dengan pacarnya" jawabku. "ibu tak suka aku melihat adegan dewasa. Padahal aku pernah melihatnya berciuman dengan pacarnya saat di Busan"

"kau?" menatapku sanksi.

"I..itu.. aku kan tidak sengaja" ku rasakan pipiku memanas dan tak berani melihat ke arahnya.

"ibumu benar" sahut Zitao. "seharusnya ayahmu bisa lebih berhati-hati lagi kan"

Aku mengangguk.

"tapi ibu tak harus memarahi ayah seperti itu! seolah dia yang paling bersih"

Zitao tersenyum simpul. "ibumu marah karena dia masih mencintai ayahmu" katanya. "mungkin" bagai gumaman ku dengar dari bibirnya.

"orang dewasa sulit dimengerti" Zitao kemudian tertawa kecil mendengar apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Wah, aku tak menyangka aku bisa berkata sebijak ini" candanya.

Aku pun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"aku harus jadi dewasa, bijak, kuat, dan bisa melindungi orang-orang yang ku sayangi—terutama ibuku" ia berujar bangga.

...

Saat aku mulai membuka kedua mataku. Yang pertama ku lihat adalah wajah ayah yang menatap cemas ke arahku.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. Berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku ingat, semalam saat Zitao bercerita tiba-tiba saja kepalaku terasa berat dan tak sanggup lagi untuk bertahan. Tapi setelahnya gelap, dan aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

"Kyungsoo"

"ungghh..Ayah" suaraku terdengar serak.

"syukurlah..tetaplah di sini! Tidak apa-apa! ayah sudah menghubungi gurumu bahwa kau tidak masuk hari ini" kata ayah.

Aku berusaha bangkit, mencoba untuk bersandar pada dashboard tempat tidurku. Ayah memberikan ku segelas air putih. Aku meneguknya—dibantu ayah, pastinya.

"i..ibu"

"Ayah, dimana ibu?"

"ibumu menginap di apartment-nya" kata ayah. "kemarin dia hanya berkunjung"

Aku menggigit bibir. Aku merasa bersalah telah berteriak kasar di depan ibu. Pasti ibu tidak percaya jika anak yang ia kasihi itu berani berteriak di hadapannya.

"Kyungsoo, ayah minta maaf atas apa yang pernah terjadi" ucap ayah, wajahnya terlihat menyesal.

"Ayah, ayah tidak harus minta maaf"

Ya, ayah..

Ayah tidak harus minta maaf. Karena ayah seorang lajang, mencium siapa saja itu adalah tindakan yang wajar. Karena tidak ada hubungan yang mengingat ayah. Aku pikir begitu juga dengan ibu.

"tak ada larangan bagi ayah untuk mencium Irene"

Ayah menggeleng, "bukan itu, Kyungsoo" katanya. Ia menundukan kepalanya, nampak berpikir.

"sudah terlalu sering aku melukainya" matanya yang tajam itu melembut.

Aku tidak akan menertawai ayah.

Aku tahu siapa yang ayah bicarakan. Itu Kim Jongin, ibuku.

"dia selalu bersabar, bersabar, dan selalu itu yang dia lakukan"

"Ayah"

"dan saat aku sadar dia sudah pergi, dia tak mau mendengarkan kata maaf dariku"

"seburuk itukah?"

"ya, jauh lebih buruk dari yang kau lihat, Kyungsoo"

Aku menunduk memandang tanganku. Jadi aku tak bisa melihat raut wajahnya yang pasti begitu sendu.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana memulainya kembali" akunya. "dia begitu jauh dari yang pernah ku kira"

"yang ayah lakukan hanya diam dan menunggu" sahutku.

"karena sudah terlambat untuk memperbaikinya, soo"

"tidak!"

Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku.

"apa ayah pernah berpikir untuk mencobanya?" tanyaku. Aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, menatap wajahnya yang sendu itu. Ayah tampak bingung.

Aku tahu, ayah tak pernah mencobanya. Aku tahu itu!

"ayah tidak akan pernah tahu jika ayah belum pernah mencobanya"

Ayah tersenyum, ia duduk di sampingku dan menarikku ke dalam dekapannya. "Maafkan ayah, ayah terlalu egois saat itu" ucapnya.

"ibu sedang mengalami masa sulitnya"

"Ayah tahu"

Ayah mengecup pucuk rambutku. Dia sama seperti ibu, terlalu menyayangiku.

"Seungri meninggalkannya karena merasa lelah pada ibu"

"lelah?"

"mungkin ibu juga sama seperti ayah" ujarku. "masih belum bisa melupakan ayah dari hidupnya"

* * *

.

.

.

 **END For This Chapter..**

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

 **Oke, Aku Cuma mau bilang kalo fic ini adalah Fic SPESIAL SERIES jadi ceritanya memang gantung. Dan Soal Sequel? Aku pikirkan itu Next Time. Aku Harap Ini gak mengecewakan buat kalian ya:( Dan Aku sempat tanya para readers soal Pairing. Ternyata Masih ada yang minta Hunkai hehehe..Besok deh ya Xiuhan. Di sini ada yg suka Luhan x Minseok kan ya?**

 **Oh iya, buat kamu yang kemarin marah-marah dan menghina seorang Hunkai Shippers. Add Line ku aja ya, kita berantemnya di Line aja. Aku kurang suka menodai akun FF ku dengan kata-kata kasar*Lol**

 **Jyofaren25 silahkan di add!**


	3. Secret Love Affairs

**Dear, SOO (CentricSoo)**

 **Title : Secret Love Affairs**

 **Rating : Teen**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama**

 **Pairing : Xiuhan (As Main Pair) Hunkai, ETC**

 **WARNING : Kyungsoo Centric, CRACK PAIR, MalePreg, BL, OOC, AU, NO BASH, ALUR CEPAT, GAJE**

 **ALL CHARA ARE NOT BELONG TO ME, but STORY IS MINE**

 **Summary :**

 **Hanya sudut pandang seorang Kyungsoo yang menceritakan kisah cinta orang-orang disekitarnya yang penuh dengan lika-liku, drama, dan airmata, serta perjuangan untuk mendapatkan kebahagian.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

 **USIAKU sudah 17 tahun. Dimana hidupku sudah berubah untuk selamanya dan tidak lagi dikatakan anak-anak. Aku sudah memasuki usia remaja.**

 **Orang-orang akan menatapku heran, seakan mencoba membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi ketika seorang anak memasuki usia 17 tahun. Karena selama aku hidup, aku sudah harus mengerti bagaimana kondisi keluargaku.**

 **Ayah dan Ibu bercerai, dan ibu membawaku ke Haeundae saat usiaku 5 tahun.**

 **Ayahku seorang pewaris muda keluarga kaya raya yang terlalu sibuk dengan bisnisnya. Sementara ibuku hanya ingin dimengerti dan dicintai sebagai layaknya seorang istri.**

 **Hidupku tak pernah seistimewa anak-anak orang kaya kebanyakannya. Aku selalu hidup sederhana bersama ibuku dan tidak peduli dengan bagaimana orang lain memandangku.**

 **SEOUL, aku tidak pernah membayangkan bagaimana hidup di sebuah kota metropolitan sebagaimana ayah yang sudah terbiasa hidup di sana. Apalagi saat ayah mendaftarkan aku ke sekolah khusus namja elite dan bertemu banyak teman di sana.**

 **Aku juga bertemu teman lamaku di sana. Teman masa kecilku yang sama sekali tak ku ingat bagaimana kami menjalani kehidupan bahagia kami bersama.**

 **Keluarga Xi**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku yakin Kyungsoo adalah anak yang paling mungil di sekolah"

Well..

Ini sudah satu bulan lamanya ibu dan ayah kembali meresmikan hubungan mereka lagi.

"IBU" Aku merenggut kesal.

"ibukan Cuma bercanda, baby" sahutnya.

Ibu duduk di jok depan, di samping ayah yang sedang fokus mengemudi. sebagai siswa kelas 3 SMU, ada kalanya aku merasa kesal kalau ada yang membahas pertumbuhanku yang tidak semampai seperti kedua orang tuaku.

"Tapi anak ayah tetap anak termanis yang pernah ayah miliki"

Aku tertawa pelan, kemudian mengecup kecil pipi ayahku sambil mengucapkan kata terimakasih.

"Well, ada yang cemburu di sini" goda ayah.

Ibu memang akan merenggut kesal jika aku lebih membela ayahku. Dan mengatakan jika aku tak lagi menyayanginya. Tentu saja aku sayang ibuku, ibuku Kim—ani, Oh Jongin, adalah ibu yang paling istimewa yang pernah ku miliki.

Cupp..

"jangan ngambek lagi, bu" ucapku. "aku juga sayang ibu"

Ibu mengusap sayang pipiku.

"ibu pun juga"

Aku kembali duduk di kursi belakang.

Aku memang agak badung, karena tidak menggunakan sabuk pengaman. Padahal itukan penting.

Ayah dan ibu berjanji, akan mengulang semuanya dari awal lagi. Mencoba memperbaiki ikatan yang pernah rusak. Mencoba untuk lebih sabar, dan mengerti, mencoba untuk jadi dewasa dan orangtua yang baik untukku—putranya.

Aku senang mendapati keluargaku utuh kembali.

Dengan kedua sifat baru mereka yang kembali berkomitmen untuk membesarkan putra mereka berdua. Tapi hal yang paling ku harapkan adalah; seorang adik laki-laki yang bisa ku ajak bermain dan menghapus penatku dengan senyum polosnya. Ah, aku selalu menantinya, _by the way._

...

Berdasarkan apa yang pernah ku baca di buku-buku kehidupan yang dibelikan paman Jongdae untukku. Aku tahu hidup ini memang tidak pernah adil. Pelajaran di sekolah itu sangat berbeda dengan pelajaran hidup. Dimana pengalaman adalah guru terbaik yang pernah ada.

Keluarga Xi adalah keluarga tiri ayahku.

Maksudnya kakak tiri ayah. Dimana ibunya ayah menikah lagi dengan seorang namja asal Beijing bermarga Xi yang sudah memiliki seorang anak yang lebih tua 3 tahun dari ayahku.

Xi Luhan dan istrinya Xi Minseok. Seorang yeoja berpipi tembam dengan wajah manisnya. Ayah bilang bibi Minseok adalah guru taman kanak-kanak, dimana ia mengabdikan dirinya sebagai seorang guru, di daerah Dalseong, Daegu.

Pertama kali tiba di sini, paman dan bibi menyapaku ramah. Keduanya memelukku bergantian. Paman bilang pipiku tembam seperti bakpao, makanan kesukaannya saat masih kuliah di Beijing.

Halamannya luas, bahkan rumah mereka tak jauh dari perkebunan apel yang membuat rumah minimalis mereka terasa sejuk dan sumpah, mungkin aku akan merasa betah jika tinggal di sini.

Bibi Jessica dan paman Luhan sepakat untuk memberikan hadiah pernikahan untuk ayah dan ibu berbulan madu ke Pulau Jeju. Astaga, mereka memang kakak-kakak yang super usil dan membuat ibu dan ayahku malu-malu seperti pasangan remaja.

Aku tidak diajak.

Malahan paman Luhan bersedia menampungku di sini—yang juga sedang menghabiskan libur musim panasku di sini. Seandainya aku bisa menolak, aku ingin berlibur dengan teman-temanku saja. Mereka sepakat pergi ke pantai selama seminggu.

Tapi ayah dan ibu melarangku.

Okey, mereka jadi semakin protektif sekali menjagaku. Kompak sekali kan?

' _berbahagialah di sana! Jangan lupa bawa adik untuk Kyungsoo!'_ aku mendengar paman Luhan berteriak jenaka. Ah, iya, cepat pulang dan bawa adik untukku, aku tertawa licik dalam hati.

...

 _From : Zitao Wu_

 _Kau sedang apa di sana?_

 _Kau tahu?_

 _Di sini aku sedang membantu nenekku menjemur pakaian._

 _Hah? Yang benar saja?_

 _Orang tampan seperti aku disuruh menjemur pakaian._

 _Atau pesan dari Baekhyun.._

 _From : Baekhyun Byun_

 _Kyungsoo-yaa.._

 _Di pantai panas sekali, tapi aku suka.._

 _Bagaimana dengan Daegu?_

 _Ah, andai kau ikut kemari.._

 _Chanyeol ikut serta, ngomong-ngomong.._

Mungkin juga dari Park Chanyeol atau pun dari Kim Wonshik yang menanyakan kabarku dan libur musim panasku di Daegu.

Aku mendapatkan kamar yang berhadapan langsung dengan kebun apel milik paman Luhan. Mereka tidak mengelolanya sendiri. Ada banyak buruh tani yang paman bayar untuk mengelola kebunnya.

Ayah bilang, pamanku adalah orang dermawan.

Dia seorang dokter yang akan selalu menolong siapa saja yang membutuhkannya. Itulah mengapa banyak penduduk desa yang _respect_ padanya.

"Tidak usah, Kyungsoo. Seharusnya kau istirahat saja" kata bibi Minseok. "Bibi Jeon akan datang pukul 11 nanti, kau pasti lelahkan"

Aku merasa lelah, tapi melihat bibi Minseok yang harus beres-beres rumah tidak tega juga. Aku sudah terbiasa diperintah ibu untuk merapihkan apa saja sendiri, dan melihat sesuatu yang berantakan sebenarnya membuat kedua mataku sakit.

"Kyungsoo, apa kau mau ikut paman berjalan-jalan?" Paman Luhan datang dari arah pintu dapur, dengan sekeranjang apel di tangannya.

Namja 37 tahun itu tertawa pelan, seraya berjalan ke arah sang istri. "Sayang, bisa kau buatkan Kyungsoo jus apel? Dia harus mencoba jus terenak yang pernah kau buat" katanya.

Bibi Minseok tersenyum. "kau tunggu di sini ya, jus apel segar akan segera datang"

...

"Ibu gulu Min..Ibu gulu Min"

Suara cadel anak-anak kecil membuatku turun dari kamarku. Sekitar 5 orang anak kecil berdiri di depan pintu dengan tas punggung lucu di punggungnya.

Aku tidak akan menebak siapa namanya. Aku sama sekali tidak ahli untuk ini.

Bibi Minseok keluar dari arah dapur dengan senyum keibuannya. Ia terlihat sangat cantik, apalagi dengan gaun selutut berwarna pink dan cardigan-nya yang berwarna peach. Sosoknya sudah terlihat begitu elegant, memang benar-benar seorang guru, pikirku.

"Kyungsoo, mau bantu bibi mengajar?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk pelan..

Ternyata berada di sekitar anak-anak kecil itu menyenangkan ya.

Bibi bilang kalau sore begini, akan ada anak-anak didiknya yang datang. Untuk belajar tambahan secara Cuma-Cuma, itu pun kalau yang mau saja. Bibi mengajar ditemani oleh seorang gadis berusia 25 tahun, Kim Sohee namanya. Aku memanggilnya noona.

"kau terlihat senang sekali" kata bibi Minseok. Anak-anak sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing diantar oleh Kim Sohee.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau anak-anak kecil begitu lucu dan menyenangkan" sahutku.

"Sohee adalah adikku. Adik bungsuku itu juga tadinya tidak suka anak-anak"

Aku merah padam dan memandang ke luar jendela. Pasti bibi bisa menebak jika awalnya aku tidak terlalu menyukai anak-anak.

"tapi kau jadi ingin punya adik ya? Tenang saja, ayo kita berdoa supaya ibu dan ayahmu membawakan adik untukmu" canda bibi Minseok.

Aku bisa melihat nada resah saat ia bicara.

Aku mengerti, bibi Minseok pasti sedang memikirkan keluarganya yang tak kunjung memiliki momongan. Bukan bermaksud lancang, tapi aku juga merasa bersalah juga melihatnya jadi seperti ini.

"Kyungsoo, kau suka pie apel?"

Aku mendongak, berusaha biasa-biasa saja.

"jangan heran ya! Di sini kan ada kebun apel. Semua yang ada di sini rasa apel" kata bibi Minseok, sambil tertawa kecil.

...

' _KYUNGSOOO~'_

Ibu terlihat bahagia sekali.

' _ibu rindu padamu, baby'_

Di laptopku terlihat ibu sedang duduk di sofa. Seperti biasa, ia hanya memakai kemeja longgar yang aku yakini milik ayahku.

"Ibu, kita baru berpisah 12 jam" kataku. Kita masih punya waktu 29 hari lagi setelah ini.

' _Aduduuhhh'_ ibu meringis pelan, saat memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Ibu, _Are you Ok?_ " menatap layar dengan wajah panik.

' _SAYANG, BOKONGMU BAIK-BAIK SAJA KAN?'_ itu suara ayah, dia berteriak entah darimana.

Bokong?

Mengapa mereka membicarakan Bokong?

' _OH SEHUN SIALAN'_

"Ibu..ibu baru saja bicara banmal"

' _Oh, astaga..Soo-ah, maafkan ibu, sayang'_

Aku menarik napas pelan.

Ibu dan ayah memang agak aneh kalau sedang berdua.

"bokong ibu kram lagi?"

' _OH SEHUN JANGAN TERIAK MACAM-MACAM! AKU SEDANG BICARA DENGAN KYUNGSOO'_

Ayolah..

Ibu jadi agak bar-bar dan suka berteriak sejak menikah dengan ayah.

"Ibu"

' _bagaimana dengan Daegu? Kau tidak disajikan menu-menu apel kan, Baby?'_

Sayangnya iya, bu..

Anakmu ini bahkan sudah lebih dari 3x mencicipi resep-resep apel buatan bibi Minseok yang rasanya manis itu. Tapi aku tidak keberatan, bu. Karena apel itukan enak.

...

"Paman"

"Astaga, Kyungsoo"

Paman Luhan mengusap dadanya, terkejut.

"kau sedang apa?" tanya paman, gugup.

Aku pikir dia sudah tidur.

Ini pukul 2 pagi, dan aku berniat untuk mengambil minum di dapur—tiba-tiba merasa haus.

Aku tidak akan menyangka jika mendapati pamanku duduk di kolong meja dengan ponsel yang menyala. Aku juga sempat mendengarnya berbicara, tapi mungkin dengan seorang teman.

Paman keluar dari kolong meja, dan berdiri seraya mengantungkan ponselnya ke dalam saku piyamanya.

"aku haus, jadi aku turun" jawabku. "paman mengapa bersembunyi begitu?"

"eh..itu..ehhmm.. tidak ada, hanya ingin saja"

Wajahnya memancarkan kegugupan yang luar biasa. Aku sedikit was-was melihatnya. Dia seperti seorang pencuri yang kepergok mencuri oleh banyak masa.

"habis minum, lekaslah tidur" kata Paman, ia mengulas senyum simpul dan mengusap kepalaku. "besok siang paman akan mengajakmu memancing"

"aku tidak bisa memancing, paman"

"benarkah?"

"tidak"kataku, pelan. "tapi mungkin aku akan ikut dan merasakan bagaimana rasanya memancing"

Paman tertawa kecil. "baiklah, paman tidur dulu, ya" pamitnya.

...

' _Keluarga Xi orang yang baik-baik, terhormat, dan selalu menjaga moralnya'_ itulah yang akan ku dengar setiap kali orang-orang desa memuji keluarga kecil ini.

Mereka semua selalu menganggap itu adalah kata yang sempurna. Pamanku seorang dokter, dan bibiku seorang guru taman kanak-kanak yang bersahaja dan ramah pada anak-anak kecil di desa ini.

Nyaris kebun-kebun apel ini milik pamanku. Dia mendapatkannya dari warisan keluarga Xi yang juragan tanah itu. dan masih ada lagi tanah-tanah di Jinan yang mengatasnamakan keluarga Xi sebagai pemiliknya.

Sebelum menikah, Bibi Minseok adalah asli warga Dalseong. Dia putri dari seorang guru yang mengajar di pinggir kota. Semua keluarganya berpredikat pengajar dan memiliki status baik-baik di desa ini.

Sementara keluarga Xi adalah keluarga asal Beijing yang membeli banyak tanah dan kebun apel di daerah ini. Serta kerap kali dijuluki makelar tanah oleh orang-orang setempat.

Mereka menikah diusia 24 tahun. Saat itu Paman Luhan sudah menjadi seorang dokter, dan bibi Minseok yang sudah menjadi seorang guru. Mereka menikah di desa ini, serta membangun sebuah rumah minimalis—sementara keluarga bibi Minseok yang tinggal terpisah dengan jarak 1 Km dari rumah sulung keluarga Kim dan suaminya itu.

"Sohee noona" aku menyapa gadis itu. dia tengah memasuki dapur dengan semangkuk sup di tangannya. Aku mulai menerka-nerka, apakah itu sup apel? Mengingat apa saja yang dibuat oleh bibi Minseok pasti berbahan dasar apel-apel yang ia petik di halaman belakang rumahnya sendiri.

"Oh hey, Kyungsoo" dia menyapaku. Wajah dan senyumnya sangat mirip dengan bibiku.

"dimana Min eonnie?" tanyanya.

Aku juga tidak menemukan siapapun di sini, kecuali nota kecil yang tertempel di kulkas yang berisi jika bibi Minseok harus pergi ke pasar membeli berbagai macam bahan-bahan dapur untuk makan malam nanti.

"Sepertinya bibi pergi ke pasar" jawabku. Sohee noona meletakan mangkuk itu di atas meja makan.

"kau sudah makan?" dia bertanya lagi.

"Sudah" aku berbohong. Hari ini aku akan pergi memancing bersama paman dan teman-temannya. Bibi memang menyiapkan sarapan untukku—sandwich. Tapi aku malah menaruhnya ke dalam bentoku untuk makan siang nanti.

"well" dia berkata perlahan. "kapan kakakku akan kembali?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng pelan.

Aku tak tahu kapan bibi Minseok akan kembali.

"Kyungsoo-ya"

Aku menoleh, itu paman Luhan dengan alat-alat memancingnya. Matanya nampak terkejut mendapati Bibi Sohee mengobrol bersamaku.

"Katakan pada kakakku, aku meletakan sup di kulkas" seru bibi Sohee.

Ku tolehan kepalaku ke arahnya. Yeoja itu nampak menatap tak suka ke arah paman Luhan. "Aku pulang dulu, Kyungsoo" pamitnya.

...

Dan di bawah pengawasan langsung dari pamanku. Kami akhirnya memancing di dekat danau yang mengalir tenang. Beserta teman-teman paman yang selalu menemani pamanku memancing di hari libur.

Aku menarik napas pelan.

Ku pikir memancing akan menyenangkan, nyatanya, yang akan kau lakukan adalah duduk menunggu dan merasa bosan.

Mungkin tidak untuk pamanku dan ketiga temannya itu. dia akan mengobrol apa saja, seperti bapak-bapak dewasa kebanyakan. Tapi apa? Aku hanya satu-satunya remaja di antara mereka.

"Anak yang malang" itu suara laki-laki yang ku ketahui bernama Kim Yoojin. Dia terus-terusan bangga dengan tangkapannya yang lebih banyak dari kami. Aku nyaris berdecak, sampai suaranya memotong decakanku lebih dulu. "dia harus mati tenggelam diusia muda"

"Ya, padahal usianya masih sangat muda" yang ini paman Park WonGuk. "Byeolie yang malang" lanjutnya.

Paman Luhan sibuk menarik strike nya.

"Oh, putrinya Kim Wonho itu ya?" Paman bertubuh tambun yang ku ketahui bernama Shindong itu menyahut. Wajahnya yang ramah dan selalu melontarkan lelucon sepanjang perjalanan.

"Iya, kasihan sekali" wajahnya jadi sendu. "Oi, Luhan! Keponakanmu pendiam sekali!" serunya.

Paman Luhan menoleh ke arah mereka. "dia memang seperti itu, hyung!" kata paman. "tidak seperti kalian yang selalu berisik" yang disambut tawa oleh teman-temannya.

"Oh, yeah" gumamku, senang. Akhirnya aku berhasil strike, seekor ikan tersangkut di kailku.

"oh, sepertinya si kecil soo menangkap ikan besar" ujar paman Shindong.

"Wow, kau hebat, soo"

"Ya, Tuhan benar-benar memberkatimu"

"Tarik ikannya..Tarik"

"Ugh, berat" aku bergumam.

Paman Shindong yang berdiri di belakangku membantuku. "berat juga ya" katanya. "dia menangkap buaya mungkin" Paman WonGuk berkata asal.

"ku harap bukan" gumam paman Kim.

Aku bergidik ngeri.

Membayangkan moncong besar buaya saja sudah membuatku nyaris hilang fokus. Apalagi jika yang ku tangkap benar-benar buaya, well, aku akan pingsan di tempat.

"Wah..Giant Snakehead~"

"sepertinya masih anakan" kata paman Park. Ia membantu paman Shindong menarik ikanku dengan jaring besar yang ia bawa.

"Kau tahu, soo? Ikan ini akan tumbuh lebih besar lagi" kata paman Kim, diselingi tawa.

"Mau dilepas atau di bawa pulang?" tanya paman Shindong.

Melihat ikan sepanjang lenganku saja membuatku bergidik ngeri. Aku menggeleng, "Kalau begitu di lepas saja" kata paman Shindong.

"Jangan!" seru paman Kim Wonho. "biarkan Kyungsoo berfoto dengan ikan pertamanya" dia menggodaku.

Wajahku yang pucat mungkin lucu untuk orang-orang itu. Paman Shindong yang tengah menggendong ikan itu memberikannya padaku, tentu saja tidak sepenuhnya aku yang menggendong.

"Katakan Kimchi!" seru paman Park seraya mengarahkan kameranya ke arah kami.

"dimana Luhan?" tiba-tiba saja paman Kim bertanya.

Aku celingak-celinguk, sejak tadi aku tidak mendengar suaranya.

"seperti biasa" sahut paman Shindong.

Dia tengah melepaskan ikan itu ke danau.

"Shindong" paman Park mendelik ke arahnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

Paman Park seperti memberi kode.

Kemudian paman Shindong menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya yang basah. "Upps, spontanitas" sahutnya.

Ku edarkan pandanganku kemana saja.

Hingga sosok yang ku cari terlihat di pinggir danau tengah berbicara dengan seorang wanita. Tunggu, siapa wanita itu? Aku menyipitkan kedua mataku—berusaha untuk memperjelas pandanganku.

"Paman Luhan" gumamku.

Iya, itu pamanku.

Paman Luhan tertawa, kemudian mengecup mesra pipi wanita itu. Dia..dia bukan Bibi Minseok..

.

.

 **The** **Households**

 **...**

Aku pernah berpikir jika Tuhan tidak pernah adil kepadaku dan kedua orangtuaku.

Rumah tangga mereka yang pernah hancur sekali, membuatku malu terhadap dunia untuk mengakui siapa aku.

Aku hanya seorang anak broken home yang terlalu malu untuk bersosialisasi. Selama di Busan, tak satupun anak-anak yang mau menjadi teman baikku.

Tapi kemudian aku berpikir—setelah dewasa, jika menyalahkan kehendak Tuhan hanya akan membuatku terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang tak pernah bersyukur.

Ku singkirkan bukuku saat mendengar bibi Minseok mulai mengajakku berbicara. "bagaimana dengan _Gone Fishing_ -nya?" Bibi Minseok bertanya, seperti biasa, ia akan selalu memamerkan senyum keibuannya yang nyaris mirip dengan ibuku.

Ah, tiba-tiba saja aku teringat kejadian satu hari yang lalu. Sejak pulang dari memancing aku tidak berbicara lagi dengan pamanku. Bukan..Paman tidak menghindariku, tapi akulah yang menghindarinya. Aku hanya merasa aneh, iya, aneh..terasa aneh saat mengingat bagaimana ia mencium mesra pipi wanita yang bukan istri sahnya.

"Kyungsoo?"

Bibi Minseok menatapku khawatir.

"tidak apa-apa, bi" aku meringis, wajahku pasti berubah kecut.

"Luhan bilang seharian kau tidak makan apa-apa, ya?" tanyanya.

Aku nyaris lupa.

Aku memang tidak makan apapun, bahkan Bentoku saja ku biarkan basi di dalamnya. Aku hanya minum jus kotak yang diberikan paman Shindong saat kami pergi memancing.

"Aku minta maaf, bi" ucapku. "bukannya aku tidak menghargai, tapi, aku benar-benar lupa"

Bibi Minseok menatapku semakin khawatir. Ia segera meletakan semangkuk bubur gandum yang baru saja ia buat. "dimakan, Kyung" katanya. "kau bisa sakit nanti"

Aku mengangguk.

Aku jadi tidak enak hati padanya.

Dia duduk berhadapan denganku setelah meletakan segelas air putih di atas meja.

"Kau ada masalah?" tanyanya. Dia sangat perhatian—mirip sekali dengan ibuku. Keduanya orang yang peka, dan sampai kapanpun sebenarnya aku agak risih jika ada orang yang mempertanyakan _apa yang terjadi padaku_.

"Kyung, kau melamun" katanya.

Aku tersadar..

Aku jadi sering melamun seperti orang linglung.

Apa dia tak tahu yang dilakukan suaminya selama di luar rumah? Hati kecilku bertanya. Ada rasa kasihan, dan murka. Tapi aku tepis rasa murka itu, aku tak perlu memaki pamanku dengan kalimat-kalimat pedas dan Banmal seperti orang-orang di luar sana.

"Bibi"

"sayang"

Paman Luhan sudah pulang dari tempat prakteknya. Aku menatapnya tanpa ekpresi. Dia memang akan pulang pada pukul 5 sore. Tempat prakteknya akan tutup di jam segitu, tapi ada juga beberapa penduduk desa yang mengunjungi rumahnya untuk berobat.

"hey, Kyungsoo" ia menyapaku. Tapi jelas sekali dia terlihat kikuk, apalagi saat dia mengusap rambutku.

"Hey, apa kau lapar?" tanya bibi. Paman mendudukan dirinya di samping bibi.

...

' _Wow Kyung, itu ikan yang besar'_ Baekhyun mengomentari foto baruku yang ku unggah sehari yang lalu di salah satu akun sosial mediaku.

' _That's my son (y)'_ ayah sok ikut-ikutan berkomentar. Tapi kemudian aku tersenyum geli, itu bukan ayah, tapi ibu. Ibu memang sering menggunakan akun media sosial ayah untuk menjelajah sosial media yang membuatnya _kepo_.

Kemudian ibu menghubungiku via video call. Aku buru-buru mengangkatya, tapi kemudian ada wajah tampan ayah dan ibu yang sedang, apa itu? ibuku menggendong sebuah gumpalan berwarna biru cerah yang baru saja ku perhatikan ada seorang bayi mungil dengan wajahnya yang menggemaskan.

"Ayah"

" _Hey, Kyungsoo..Ayah dengar kau pergi memancing, ya"_

Aku mengangguk pelan. Pasti paman Luhan sudah memberitahu mereka bagaimana caraku menghabiskan libur musim panasku.

" _tangkapan yang bagus"_ puji ibu. _"ayahmu bahkan tak jago menangkap ikan_ " ibu berkomentar.

Aku terkekeh pelan.

Wajah ayah berubah masam, sepertinya ia tidak menyukai apa yang baru saja ibu katakan.

" _tapi aku berhasil menangkap dirimu, sayang"_ ayah berkata asal. Yang langsung dihadiah cubitan kecil di lengannya dari ibu. _'Jangan bicara macam-macam'_ ibu berkata, kemudian tersenyum manis ke arahku.

" _Kyungsoo, apa kau mulai merasa bosan_?" ibu tiba-tiba bertanya.

Aku mau jawab apa?

Bosan pun juga biasa saja, dibilang senang pun juga tidak. Tapi hal yang akhir-akhir ini membuat pikiranku bercampur aduk adalah kejadian saat paman Luhan mencium pipi seorang yeoja. Aku yakin itu bukan bibi Minseok. Bagiku ciuman antara namja dan seorang yeoja itu harusnya dilakukan jika keduanya saling mencintai.

"Ibu"

" _ya, Soo hyung?"_ tanya ibu. Aku menatap ibu serius. _"hun, bisa gendong Hansol sebentar?"_ tanya ibu. Seraya menyerahkan gumpalan itu pada ayah. Ayah menggendong bayi itu disertai kecupan-kecupan kecil di pipi gempal bayi itu.

" _Hansol namanya"_ kata ibu. _"dia lucu sekali. Dan sebentar lagi dia akan jadi adikmu"_ lanjutnya, disertai senyuman manis.

Aku tidak fokus.

Sampai ibu mengucapkan kata maaf dan mengira aku tidak menyukai keberadaan Hansol yang kata ibu akan segera menjadi adik kecilku. Aku menggeleng, bukan itu yang membuatku begini.

"Ibu, boleh aku bertanya?"

Bisa ku lihat ayah dan ibu saling bertatapan.

" _sayang, apa ada masalah?"_ tanya ayah.

" _kita bisa pulang besok dan akan segera menjemputmu_ " ayah berkata lagi.

Aku menggeleng.

"Apa kita boleh mencium mesra seseorang yang bukan pasangan kita?"

Orangtuaku melotot mendengar pertanyaanku.

Ibu mengambil bayi itu dan menggendongnya, beranjak pergi seolah meminta ayah untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

" _Soo"_ ayah menyebut namaku. _"ibumu paling benci jika kau bertanya hal-hal orang dewasa seperti itu"_ dia berkata.

"Aku tahu kok"

" _katakan apa yang terjadi"_ ayah berbisik, ia mengalihkan layar iPad-nya close up, sehingga hanya wajah ayah saja yang terlihat.

"Aku tak bisa mengatakannya" ku gigit pelan bibir bawahku. "ini rahasia"

Aku tahu, ayahku bukanlah orang yang selalu memaksaku untuk bercerita. Namun melihat tatapan mengintimidasi seolah ayah ingin aku cepat-cepat cerita.

" _kau selalu menyembunyikan ceritamu, Soo"_ kata ayah. Dia menarik napas pelan, _"ayah akan pulang besok, dan menjemputmu"_

Itu artinya aku akan kembali lagi ke Seoul.

Sementara waktu liburanku kira-kira masih 3 minggu lagi. Aku akan merasa bosan jika hanya menghabiskan masa liburku di kota besar yang menyebalkan. Paling-paling Namsan Tower, atau paling tidak sungai Han. Itu sudah cukup mainstream.

...

Pagi itu aku hendak membantu bibi Minseok menyiapkan sarapan. Bibi Minseok menyapaku, bertanya apakah tidurku semalam nyenyak—seperti biasa yang akan ia lakukan.

Dia selalu membuatkan makanan yang enak untukku.

Sudah seperti seorang ibu bagiku. Tapi jika ditegaskan sekali lagi, dia hanya bibiku. Namun dari matanya ia sangat menyayangiku. Aku tidak keberatan soal itu, karena ibu bilang aku harus menerima sikap bibiku yang cenderung perhatian seperti ibuku karena bibi tidak memiliki seorang anak.

Aku merasa kasihan padanya.

Tapi ibu dan ayahku melarangku merasa seperti itu, karena bibi Minseok benci sekali jika ada yang mengasihaninya.

"Tadi ayahmu telpon" kata bibi Minseok.

Aku tengah memotong tomat untuk membuat sup tomat pagi ini. Wah, pasti ayah bertanya apa yang terjadi.

"Apa kau bosan di sini, Soo?"

Aku menggeleng. "tidak, bi" jawabku cepat. "aku hanya..aku..aku hanya" aduh, harus jawab seperti apa? aku kan jadi tidak enak kalau begini jadinya.

"Kau pasti bosan ya? Di sini tidak punya teman ya? Maafkan kami, Soo-ah"

"Bi, jangan dengarkan ayah" kataku. "ayah memang selalu seenaknya mengartikan sikap seseorang" aku merenggut kesal.

"ya, Kyungsoo..tapi biar begitu kau harus cerita pada kami apa yang kau rasakan" ujarnya. Bibi Minseok mencuci talenan di tempat cucian piring. "jangan menyimpannya sendiri"

...

 _Pranggg..._

Seluruh tubuhku seolah bergetar, bahkan kedua kakiku seperti tak mau menopong berat badanku.

Mataku membulat sempurna, di hadapanku pun juga sama. dua orang dewasa itu terlihat gugup melihatku. Si namja yang terkejut, serta yeojanya yang panik dan ketakutan.

Ini semua tidak normal, dan sulit sekali untuk diatasi. Aku masih mematung, bento yang ku bawa sudah tergeletak pasrah di bawah lantai. Semua isinya sudah berhambur tidak beraturan seperti kudapan kucing.

Sepertinya keputusan bibi Minseok memintaku untuk menyambangi klinik kesehatan suaminya adalah keputusan yang salah. Aku kembali melihatnya, melihat pamanku bercumbu mesra dengan seorang yeoja yang tidak ku ketahui asal-usulnya.

"Kyungsoo"

Aku berlari kencang, menuju halaman klinik—dimana sepedaku terparkir. Ku kayuh pedal sepedaku mengabaikan panggilan-panggilan paman Luhan yang terus meneriaki namaku.

Aku tidak peduli, aku mau pulang, begitulah pikirku.

...

Aku mencoba untuk tidak meringis. Dadaku terasa sesak, seperti teman sekelasku Kirin yang menderita penyakit asma.

Bibi tersenyum padaku, tapi melihat senyumnya itu malah membuatku sakit. Apalagi mengingat apa yang dilakukan pamanku di belakangnya selama ini.

Aku tidak peduli, aku mau pulang.

Batinku menjerit terus, inginku hanyalah ibu, ayah, dan rumah. Aku tak mau di sini, terus-terusan menyembunyikan kebusukan hati seorang Xi Luhan.

' _Kyungsoo..Kyungsoo'_ bibi mengetuk pintu kamarku. Aku terus menangis, mengucap maaf yang entah pada siapa harus ku ucapkan. Bibi, maafkan aku..

Ku tekan nomor ponsel ayahku, suara tut..tut..tut.. terdengar beberapa saat. Kemudian terdengar suara berat ayah berkata Hallo. Dan saat itu juga aku berteriak keras, "AYAH, AKU MAU PULANG, Hiks"

...

Makan malam pun tiba.

Aku hanya diam, begitu pun dengan paman dan bibi. Mereka terlihat sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing.

Tadinya ku kira liburanku akan membawa banyak moment-moment indah yang bisa ku ingat selamanya. Tapi nyatanya momen perselingkuhan seperti inilah yang ku rasakan.

Aku harus menjadi saksi perselingkuhan pamanku dengan seorang yeoja yang mungkin saja lebih muda dari bibiku.

Aku tak tahu apa alasan kuat paman Luhan menduakan istrinya. Bertingkah seolah bersih di dalam rumah, sementara saat diluar dia bertindak tak lebih dari ayam jantan yang senang menunjuk dada di hadapan para betina. Itu menjijikan, dan aku benci perselingkuhan.

"Aku selesai" ucapku pelan.

Aku membungkuk hormat, dan segera pergi menuju kamarku. Ku dengar bibi menghela napas pelan. Kalau boleh jujur, aku juga tidak enak hati pada bibiku yang baik hati itu.

...

Pagi itu aku menyelinap pergi ke taman belakang, dimana ditumbuhi pohon-pohon apel yang beberapa sudah ditumbuhi merah kehijauan pertanda belum cukup matang untuk dipanen.

Lalu aku mulai menapaki jalan kecil dan tiba di sebuah sungai kecil yang dangkal dan jernih.

Aku merenung disana, cuitan burung cukup jelas ku dengar. Aku tidak merasa takut, karena entah mengapa aku yakin tak ada yang perlu ditakuti selama Tuhan bersamaku.

 _Krekk.._

Langkah kaki seseorang membuatku menoleh.

Itu paman Luhan tengah berjalan sambil membawa sebuah keranjang. Mungkin dia hendak memetik apel yang layak untuk di panen.

"kau membuatku khawatir, Kyungsoo" ia menatapku, dia memang khawatir dan aku tidak akan menampiknya.

Mungkin selama aku disini dia telah diberi kepercayaan dari ayah untuk menjagaku. Dan dia benar-benar menjagaku, merawatku, dan berusaha untuk menyenangkan aku seperti pergi memancing beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"bibimu akan membuat apel karamel. Kau pasti suka" ujarnya.

Aku masih diam, tak berminat untuk menyahut.

Alisnya yang berwarna pualam itu mengerut, lalu menghela napas pelan dengan keranjang di tangannya. "kau sudah melihat rahasia besarku" katanya. Aku menoleh, paman Luhan mendudukan tubuhnya di sampingku.

"ini lebih rumit dari yang pernah ku pikirkan" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Aku hanya diam. Toh menyahut juga tidak tahu apa yang harus ku katakan. Aku bertanya-tanya, kapan saat yang tepat untuk membicarakan perselingkuhannya itu dengan yeoja lain.

"tak usah merasa tidak enak" tukasnya, seolah bisa membaca pikiranku. "Kau sudah melihatnya, dan aku tidak akan menepisnya"

"Mengapa paman lakukan itu?"

"Apa?"

"Apa karena bibi Minseok tak bisa memberikan seorang anak?" tanyaku.

"kurang ajar sekali pertanyaanmu itu" dia tersenyum sinis. Tapi kemudian ia mengacak pelan rambutku.

"akulah yang tidak bisa memberinya kebahagian untuk menjadi seorang ibu, soo" jawabnya. Mata bambinya menatap sendu tanpa arah.

Aku terkesiap mendengarnya. Kemudian yang ku dengar dari bibirnya adalah: _'aku mandul, tidak bisa punya anak'_ dengan senyum mirisnya.

"dia wanita yang sempurna" dia berkata perlahan. "dia cantik, dia lahir dari keluarga terhormat, dia baik hati, dan juga tak pernah menuntut apa-apa dariku"

Matanya menyipit. "sementara aku hanya seorang yang tak bisa memberikannya kebahagian sebagaimana wanita yang sudah berumah tangga"

"bibi menerima paman apa adanya"

"tapi itu yang jadi masalah"

Aku memulai dengan yang sangat sederhana. Atau begitulah menurutku. "masalah?"

Paman menunduk, perlahan-lahan melipat tangannya seperti tengah berpikir. "aku tak sempurna, sementara dia masih bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan—anak. Aku memintanya untuk menceraikan aku, tapi dia tak mau"

"Itu artinya bibi sangat mencintai paman" kataku.

Matanya berkilat, menatapku mengejek.

"tahu apa kau soal cinta?"

"aku tidak tahu apa itu cinta" jawabku. "tapi jika aku melihat seseorang bertahan pada kekurangan pasangannya dan tidak mencoba untuk mengubahnya—tetapi malah melengkapi. Itulah sebuah perjuangan, perjuangan yang sangat besar melebihi rasa cintanya sendiri"

"cinta bukan hanya sekedar ego, aku tahu itu. mengapa orang dewasa selalu meremehkan anak-anak seperti aku" Aku memandangnya marah.

"kau membuatku terlihat bodoh, Kyungsoo" dia berkata.

Dia mungkin tersinggung.

Tapi bodo amat, aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya mempedulikan perasaan bibi Minseok yang terkhianati oleh orang yang ia cintai. Apakah hidup seperti ini yang paman Luhan inginkan?

"aku selingkuh darinya agar ia meninggalkan aku, kemudian menikah dengan laki-laki yang bisa membuatnya bahagia"

"apa setelah bibi Minseok pergi paman akan bahagia?"

"jujur saja tidak" paman Luhan menjawab. "Aku masih mencintainya, sangat"

Paman Luhan tersenyum ironis. "Logikanya saja, wanita mana yang mau menikahi namja yang memiliki masalah reproduksi seperti aku" gumamnya.

"tentu saja ada" timpalku.

Ia menatapku penuh tanya.

"tapi yang bisa mencintai paman apa adanya hanya bibi"

"sudah terlambat" ia tertawa, matanya menghangat. "bibimu sudah tahu perselingkuhan itu"

Aku tak mampu membendung rasa penasaranku. Aku menyadari jika apa yang dikatakan paman Luhan sama sekali bukan kebohongan seperti mengarang cerita.

"belum" kataku pelan. "belum ada kata terlambat jika belum dicoba"

Paman Luhan tersenyum. "Aku jadi benar-benar ingin mengadopsi mu, Kyung" katanya.

Aku merasakan sekelumit perasaan bahagia saat ia berkata seperti itu. aku benar-benar berada di tengah-tengah orang-orang dewasa yang amat menyayangiku.

"paman dan bibi adalah orangtua keduaku setelah ayah dan ibu"

Paman Luhan terkekeh pelan. "menurutmu bagaimana kalau paman dan bibi mengadopsi anak?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk setuju.

"itu lebih bagus" ujarku.

"tapi sebelumnya aku harus memutuskan hubunganku dengan Nari"

"semudah itu?" tanyaku.

Ia berhenti, kemudian mengambil ponsel di saku kemejanya. "tidak" jawabnya. "tapi dia akan mengerti. Nari sendiri juga sudah punya kehidupan lain dengan suaminya yang tampan itu"

"kalian sama-sama selingkuh?"

Aku nyaris memukulnya.

"ya" jawabnya. "tapi sekarang tidak. Berkat kau aku jadi tersadar jika Minseok adalah segalanya bagiku"

END

.

.

A/n :

Hey..Thx buat semua review yang kalian berikan.

Ok, anggap aja ini semacam drabble ya..Gak ada Istilah Sequel dan semacamnya. Aku Cuma mau buat FF yg sedikit berbeda dari ff karyaku yang lain.

Dan khusus Chapter ini ya termasuk ke dalam FF drabble Centric Soo.

Masih bingung?

Nih, aku kasih Judul-judul dan tema Chapternya.

 **The Lonely Stone : Kisah seorang mafia dan seorang pemuda desa yang sama-sama memiliki problem keluarga dan merasakan kesepian. (Pairing Hunkai)**

 **Dear, Soo (Mom and Dad's Problem): Ini Centric Kyungsoo. Dimana dia hidup sebagai seorang anak Broken home yang mengisolasikan dirinya dari Lingkungan. Dia selalu berharap orangtuanya kembali bersatu. (Pairing Hunkai) Gak ada sangkut pautnya sama The Lonely Stone ya..**

 **Dear, Soo (Secret Love Affairs): Ini seri kedua Kyungsoo. Dimana Orangtuanya udah bersatu. Dan suatu hari dia dititipkan di rumah paman dan bibinya sementara orangtuanya pergi berbulan madu. Saat itulah Kyungsoo tahu rahasia terbesar pamannya.**

Ada yg mau request untuk Chapter kelimanya? Karena aku sudah menyelesaikan chapter ke-4 nya.


End file.
